


Hawaii Five-0: Roxanne Wade (H50 Season 4)

by petra_austria



Series: Roxanne Wade [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Building Friendships, F/M, Funny, Unrequited Crush, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day back at work after her vacation as Roxanne Wade got caught in the middle of a hostage situation at 'Iolani Palace. She had always wanted to meet Five-0, but rather under different circumstances. Especially Detective Danny Williams had caught her eye, but she's way too shy to make a move on him.Roxanne's work in the palace has her cross paths with the Five-0 task force which makes it harder for her to not fall for the smart and funny Detective...





	1. 4x01

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story after I only recently got into H50 and got through all 7 seasons in about 4 weeks. I thought of a side character to work into the storyline of Five-0 and I follow the lead of the real episodes, adding or replacing someone with her in a scene or adding a new scene to it. I will not replace any key characters or mess with any major McDanno moments, I know those scenes are sacred.  
> My character is brought in at Season 4, she will not appear in every episode. I’d suggest watching the episode before reading a chapter, so you could see how I worked her in and you’re familiar with the storyline of the episode, since you would only know and see what my character knows and sees. Every chapter title is the episode she's appearing in.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!  
> So if you're about to watch season 4 or want to rewatch it, you could add my story to it ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: Every conversation and scene that was actually shown in the real episode is owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!!)

“Morning Roxy”, Leslie, her colleague and friend, greeted her in the hall of Ali'iolani Palace. “Hey Leslie”, Roxy smiled at her. “You’re good to go”, said the guard after she went through the metal detector, not triggering any alarms. “Thanks, have a nice day”, she thanked him while closing her purse again after the security check and walked right up to her friend. “How was your trip?”, Leslie asked. “I spent a week at my parent’s house, so what do you think?”, Roxy asked with a forced smile.

“So bad?”, her colleague asked sympathetically. “No, it was okay. I got to see my sister and my little nephew. I can’t believe he’s nine months already”, Roxy told her and started walking towards their office. “What, nine? Didn’t she give birth to him like last week?”, Leslie asked shocked. Time really does fly by. “I know, it’s crazy, he’s so big already. A good eater”, Roxy joked. “Wouldn’t you believe it, Tucker is eight and McKenzie turned 5 last month”, Leslie told her. “No way, she’s five already?”, Roxy asked in disbelief.

“Excuse me, Sir, over here. I’m gonna need you to empty your pockets”, they heard behind them as the alarm of the metal detector went off. And the next second there was chaos.  
Guns were fired, people screaming. The guard who was checking her purse just a moment ago, was now lying on the floor, bleeding. “DOWN! DOWN! EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR! FACE DOWN!”, she heard them screaming. Roxy and Leslie dropped down and laid flat on the cold stone floor. “Oh my god, oh my god”, Leslie started crying. Roxy’s heart pounded so hard in her chest that she thought it would jump out. Her whole body was shaking as the adrenaline rushed through it.

“Don’t make me ask twice”, said a guy in a repairman’s overall while walking pass the people lying on the floor, pointing a big gun directly at their heads. His partners started to collect the people from the offices nearby and brought them to the hall where they would be able to have an eye on everybody. Over twenty people were scrunched up together in the middle of the hall, surrounded by six hostage takers with big machine guns.

“Your phones, give us your phones! Drop them in”, they screamed as they walked around with an empty trash basket. With shaking hands, Roxy looked for her phone in her purse and threw it in the basket as it appeared in front of her nose. “Your phone too”, one of them said to Leslie, who was still shaking and crying, her face down on the floor. “Hey, your phone!”, he screamed and nudged her head with the end of his gun, which only made her cry more. “Wait, wait, I got it, I got it”, Roxy spoke up with a shaky voice and reached for Leslie’s purse. She rummaged through the bag and threw her friends phone into the basket. The man kept on walking.

“Shh, everything’s gonna be alright”, Roxy tried to calm her down. She tried to remember everything her father had ever told her about staying calm in stressful situations. And what could be more stressful than a gun pointed to her head?  
“Try to stay calm and do everything they say, then we’re gonna be alright. Think of your kids, you’re gonna be back with them in no time. Five-0’s gonna take care of it”, Roxy whispered. “Everything’s gonna be okay”, she repeated, more to herself than to Leslie.

Just a moment later, she could hear the sirens outside of the building, but she was not relieved. This was a hostage situation and these could take hours. She could only hope the new SWAT captain, she had heard about, was any good. And where the hell was Five-0?  
She couldn’t understand much when the hostage takers were speaking Spanish, but from what it sounded like, they were looking for someone. Probably someone who was taken in by Five-0.

Roxy took deep breaths to calm herself down. She needed to clear her head and stay focused. People around her where crying and whimpering. She carefully looked up to find only four hostage takers standing around, two must have gone looking for the person they came here for.  
She couldn’t say how long they were already lying here on the floor, but it felt like hours.

Suddenly they heard a voice from upstairs, coming from the Five-0 offices. The man who turned out to be the leader sent a man up to check. Everyone in the hall was listening, but no voices and no other sounds were coming from upstairs. The leader tried to check in with his partner over his walkie talkie, but he wouldn’t answer and he wasn’t coming back. Before they could send someone else up, they heard a knock at the door.

Roxy couldn’t see who was at the door from her position but it sounded like that person was talking about ordering Chinese. She must have misheard, that couldn’t be right. Next thing, the leader was back, checking in with his partners over a walkie talkie that were somewhere in this building, looking for the person they wanted to rescue.  
“Tomas? Tomas donde estas?”, the leader was talking into his walkie talkie, but no answer. The man sighed in anger. “Five-0”, he grunted. “Five-0, listen to me”, he started to talk directly to them, assuming they had the walkie talkie of this Tomas guy. The man was walking slowly around the group of hostages as he spoke.

“You are holding our brother”, he said. He was now standing directly in front of Roxy and Leslie and the next moment, Roxy saw how Leslie was pulled up by her hair. “NO! NO!”, Roxy screamed, trying to pull her back down by her foot, but she had no chance. “Shut up!”, the man screamed at her.  
“Our brother, Ricardo Cosi. I give you one minute to return him to me or I start shooting hostages”, he told them through the device in his hand..

Roxy’ eyes filled with tears, her heart racing. “No, not her, not her. Take me, please, take me”, Roxy pleaded, holding on to Leslie’s foot. “Please, don’t shoot me”, Leslie whimpered, holding on to the hand in her hair. Roxy slowly stood up, her hands raised. “Take me”, Roxy repeated and her voice sounded more secure than she actually was.  
The leader looked at her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. “You’re too heroic for your own damn good”, the man said to her and let go of Leslie’s hair which caused her to drop down to the floor. The next second, he turned to Roxy and pointed the gun at her.

“And just so you know, I mean what I say”, he said into the walkie talkie and the next second, Roxy felt a stinging pain in her leg before she even realized that a shot was fired. She dropped to the floor.  
Roxy looked down her legs and saw a red stain forming in the fabric of her pants on her left thigh. The pain shot through her whole body as it realized that a bullet had just ripped a whole into its flesh. “ROXY!”, Leslie screamed out, staring at her with big eyes.

“Oh god”, Roxy pressed out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to press down on the wound. Right now, all she wanted was to be back home with her parents. Everything was better than a bullet in her leg. Leslie wanted to rob over to her friend. “Don’t move or you’re next”, another of the hostage takers shouted at her.  
The pain caused Roxy’s ears to ring, but she still managed to hear that the leader was picking out a young man to shoot next, counting down the seconds into the walkie talkie, forcing Five-0 to react. She needed to stay focused and not let the pain take over. So she pressed down on the wound and rolled to her side so she was able to see what was going on.

When he was down to five seconds, the elevator doors sprung open with a DING and out came two members of the Five-0 task force. Roxy had to squint her eyes to focus but she recognized Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams, carrying a bleeding man. This must be the person they were looking for. Roxy felt the nausea building up and she had to swallow hard to not pass out or vomit all over the floor. You would never understand how painful a gunshot wound was until you had one, her dad was right.  
He told the two members of Five-0 to get on their knees, pointing a gun to their heads. “I know there are more than two of you”, the leader said. “That’s a really bad idea”, Detective Williams said, holding up his hands. “Chin! It’s all over, get down here”, Commander McGarrett said as the man pointed a gun directly at his partners head.

Roxy’s hopes to get out of here any time soon and save dropped to a new low as she watched Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly walking down the stairs with his hands up. She felt like she was about to black out, but she reminded herself not to give in. She needed to stay awake.  
As Lieutenant Kelly was placed next to his partners, the leader walked up to the wounded man. “Ricardo…estas bien?”, he asked, almost sounding friendly. “Gracias”, Ricardo answered, relieved to be freed from Five-0. The next second he got shot. The surprise and shock over the gun shot caused Roxy’s body to twitch which sent another wave of pain through her entire body. What the hell was happening here?

And if things couldn’t get any crazier, after Ricardo was shot, every hostage taker, including the leader, put down their weapons and raised their hands in a defeated gesture. The Five-0 team couldn’t be more surprised than all of the hostages. “You are free to arrest us now”, the leader said to Commander McGarrett.

 

“Roxy!”, Leslie robbed over to her as Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams walked out the hostage takers for them to get arrested. Roxy was shaking, partially because she was relieved it was over. “Why did you do that? Roxy? Please, someone help me, help me!”, Leslie screamed, looking around for help. The next second, Roxy got picked up by two strong arms. She vagely recognized Lieutenant Kelly, carrying her outside. “She saved me, she saved me”, Roxy heard her friend say over and over again as she was carried out of the palace, Leslie right behind her. She had trouble keeping her eyes open. The adrenalin that had prevented her from giving in to the darkness that was approaching her was slowly fading out and so was she.

“There’s more wounded inside. It’s a through and through”, Lieutenant Kelly told the paramedics that were already waiting outside. Through and through, that sounded not too bad. Roxy was actually so relieved that she felt a black out coming towards her and this time welcomed it with open arms. “Thank you”, she mumbled towards Lieutenant Kelly but her words got swallowed by the wall of noise consisting of police sirens and shouting people. Then everything went dark.

 

The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed. It took her a second to realize what had brought her here. The stinging pain in her left leg reminded her of the most horrible moment of her life. Being a hostage and getting shot was an experience she had never wanted to make. Getting shot is not heroic or cool or even fun as they tried to portray it in movies or on TV, it’s just horrible.

A doctor entered the room. He told her that the bullet had gone right through her leg, no major arteries were damaged. She was sewed up and as good as new. Roxy wasn’t in the mood for jokes, but she was happy that despite the situation, she was actually fine.  
“Knock, knock”, she heard a voice from the door a few moments later. She was just about to doze off when Leslie had woken her up again.

“Hey”, she mumbled, her throat a bit dry. “How are you doing?”, Leslie asked. Her friend came up to the bed and took her hand in hers. “I’m fine, don’t worry”, Roxy tried to play it down. Leslie’s face became serious. “What you did was…”, her voice broke. “Stupid?”, Roxy suggested and managed a crooked smile. “That too, yes. But what you did was the most selfless thing I have ever seen. You saved my life, Roxy”, Leslie said and a tear was making its way down her cheek. “Hey, nothing anyone else wouldn’t have done”, Roxy said and squeezed Leslie’s hand. “See, that’s not true. I wouldn’t have, to be honest”, she said. “But you’ve got two kids, you have to think about them. What would they do without her mom? I’m not that important”, Roxy looked down on the blanket.

“Don’t you ever say that again”, Leslie angrily stated and her southern accent really came through. “You are important. To your family and definitely to me and my kids. If it wasn’t for you, I could be dead right now”, she schooled her.  
“It was just a shot to the leg and it went right through, I’ll be fine”, Roxy tried to calm her friend down. “But what if it wasn’t?”, Leslie reminded her. What if, that’s what Roxy tried to avoid asking herself. She could have died today and it only slowly got to her.

“Can we come in now?”, they heard a small voice from outside the room. Leslie quickly wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes and a smile formed on her face. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought the kids. They wanted to say thank you to the lady who saved her mommy”, Leslie explained. Roxy was actually tired and wanted to sleep the day away but how could she say no?

“No, of course. Get them in here”, she said with a forced smile and sat up in her bed. Leslie went out to get them. Up front was Tucker, with a teddy bear almost as big as him and right behind was McKenzie, holding on to “Get well soon” balloons. “Oh wow, look at that”, Roxy was actually surprised to receive gifts and an honest smiled formed on her face. “Thanks for saving our mommy”, the two said and it clearly sounded rehearsed. They handed her the gifts and looked at her with big eyes.

“Wow, all that is for me? Thank you so much”, Roxy smiled at them and placed the teddy right next to her on the bed. Leslie helped tying the balloons to the bedpost. “That is so nice of you, thank you very much”, Roxy thanked them. “You really shouldn’t have”, she said to Leslie. “That is not even close to enough, but it’s a good start”, Leslie waved it off.  
“Can I see the shot wound? Where is it?”, Tucker asked. “Tucker! What did we talk about in the car?”, Leslie admonished him. “It’s okay”, Roxy said and then turned directly to Tucker. “It’s on my leg, but I’m sorry I can’t show you right now because the doctors put a bandage over it and told me not to remove it”, she explained to him. Then she leaned in a little closer. “But I can show you the scar when I get out”, she whispered and winked at him. His eyes went big and a bright smile appeared on his face. “Yeah”, he sounded really excited.

Roxy tried to hold back a yawn. “Oh sorry, where are my manners? You must be exhausted. We’ll let you sleep now. Come on, y’all, Roxy needs her sleep”, she said and collected the kids. Roxy was relieved that she didn’t have to throw them out because she barely could keep her eyes from falling shut.  
Leslie and the kids said goodbye and all of a sudden it was silent in the room. She moved down to place herself in a somewhat more comfortable way, but it only made her leg hurt more. She also had a few bruises from falling down on the stone floor in the palace, her whole body was aching. Roxy pushed on the button for morphine and finally dozed off into sleep, holding on to the bear little Tucker had given her.


	2. 4x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is back at work after 3 weeks. She is quite tense going back into the palace after she had gotten shot there. Only an unexpected pep talk from Danny is able to make her smile again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

It was Roxy’s first day back at work after being shot in the leg when she was held hostage at the palace amongst twenty-six others, including her colleague and friend Leslie, who was now coming towards her at the parking lot, two coffees in hand.  
Roxy had been sitting in her car for twenty minutes, looking at the building in front of her. She thought she would be fine being back at the palace, but as soon as she drove on to the parking lot, her heart started racing and her hands started sweating. She thought four weeks were more than enough to get over what happened here.

“Look who’s back”, Leslie greeted her as Roxy stepped out of her car. “Morning Leslie!”, she smiled at her as she walked towards her. “How are you doing?”, Leslie handed her the coffee. “I’m so glad to be back actually. I was going nuts at home, not able to do anything. This rehab nonsense was …”, Roxy complained, but got cut short by her friend. “Necessary! You’re only 29, you need that leg”, Leslie schooled her and took a sip from her own coffee. “Okay, mom”, Roxy huffed and rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, young lady”, Leslie played strict, but couldn’t hide a smile.

After almost four weeks at home on bed rest and rehab, her legs were still a bit wobbly. Roxy looked up the stairs to the entrance of the building. People were walking past her, walking through the big portal like nothing had happened there. Well, nothing for them.  
Roxy swallowed hard and felt her knees getting weak. “Are you okay, Roxy?”, Leslie asked as Roxy had just stopped walking and was staring at the palace. “I-I’m fine, my legs are just a bit weak after all these weeks of bedrest”, Roxy said, avoiding the real issue. She linked arms with Leslie to make it look casually, but she was glad she had someone to hold on to, even for the short way to her office.

Along the way, she felt people looking at her and some greeting her she had never seen before. She didn’t quite get what was going on. She had always been friendly to everyone but that was not an usual walk through the halls of the palace for her.  
Roxy was relieved when she finally arrived at her desk. “Any good cases I can dig into?”, she asked Leslie as she sat down across from her. “They said, you should take it easy, do a little paper work and go back home. Start slow”, Leslie told her. “Les, I was not shot in the head, I can work. PLEASE let me work, I’m going crazy at home”, Roxy complained. They went into a stare down. “I can do this all day, I got two kids at home”, Leslie reminded her and leaned back in her seat.

Roxy huffed. “Alright, I give in. Paper work it is. But first, I have to do something”, she said and got up again. “Do you need to go to the bathroom, do you need help?”, Leslie asked and also got up from her chair.  
“No and no. I’ll be back in a few minutes”, Roxy gestured her to sit down again and walked out of their office. She showed the officer at the elevator her pass and was allowed to go up to the Five-0 headquarters. She felt a bit nervous because she had never been up here before and she never had reason to, until now.  
Roxy didn’t know if she should knock, but that felt stupid, considering she was standing in front of a glass door. So she decided to just walk in. What’s the worst that could happen besides throwing her out again.

She found Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams and Lieutenant Kelly discussing a case at a giant computer table in the middle of the room. She was walking up to them, they hadn’t noticed her yet. “Driver’s license was a fake along with the credit card used to register at the hotel”, she heard Lieutenant Kelly say.  
“Excuse me?”, she asked with a thin voice. Three heads turned and looked a bit surprised to find someone in their office they hadn’t seen before.  
“Hi, my name is…”, Roxy started to explain her visit, but got cut short. “Roxanne Wade”, Lieutenant Kelly finished her sentence for her. “Good to see you’re back”, he said and walked over to shake her hand. “How’s the leg?”, he asked and both looked down at her left thigh. “Better, thank you”, she told him and felt her cheeks blushing a bit. She didn’t think he would remember her.

“Chin, would you mind introducing us?”, Steve asked and turned around to face both of them.  
“Miss Wade is the researcher from the DA’s office downstairs, who got shot at the hostage situation here in the palace last month. She basically volunteered to get shot by the hostage takers instead of a mother of two”, he explained to his two partners, who still looked confused about who she was. “Everyone’s still talking about your heroic action”, Lieutenant Kelly told her with a genuine smile. That would explain the weird walk through the hall from before.

“That was you? You’re a brave woman, Miss Wade”, Commander McGarrett came over to shake her hand. Roxy would lie if she said she didn’t feel a bit proud that THE Commander McGarrett thought of her as a brave woman. “And also very stupid, uh, considering you could have been killed”, Detective Williams stepped up as well. “Nice touch, Danny”, Commander McGarrett crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head at his partner.  
“That’s what Leslie said as well. She’s the mother of two and my colleague at the DA’s office”, Roxy explained. She felt her leg starting to hurt again because she was on her feet longer than the last few weeks, but she tried not to let herself get distracted by it.

“Sounds like a smart woman to me”, Detective Williams stated. “What brings you to us? Can we help you with anything, Miss Wade?”, Lieutenant Kelly asked. “Actually, the opposite. I came up here to thank you, Lieutenant Kelly, for carrying me out to the paramedics when I got shot. To thank all of you for your great work that day. If you ever need anything, I’d be happy to help you guys out”, she finally got to explain her visit. “And please call me Roxy”, she added. Somehow she wanted to be on a first name basis with those guys.  
“I think it’s always good to have friends at the DA’s office”, Commander McGarrett said and presented her with a smile. “I’m Steve, by the way”, he said and shook her hand once again. “Chin”, Lieutenant Kelly said. “I’m Danny, hi”, Detective Williams shook her hand as well, with a little smile. Roxy felt her knees getting weak again, but not from the gunshot wound.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from an important case. I’ll guess I see you guys around”, she prepared to walk back down again. “It was nice meeting you, Roxy”, Steve said and gave her a kind smile. “It was nice seeing you”, Chin said and gave her a little nod goodbye. Danny presented her with a little nod himself and the three men got back to the computer again.

“Are those MP5A3 subs?”, Roxy pointed towards the gun locker in the Five-0 office she had just noticed as she was walking out. The team turned around again and looked at her surprised. “Yeah, they are”, Steve confirmed, giving Chin and Danny a little side look. “It’s not standard HPD, but you guys are not standard police, right?”, she asked over her shoulder.

“You know guns?”, Steve asked with a pulled-up eyebrow. “A little bit, my dad loves guns and I was the only one listening to him when he talked about it”, she explained with shrugging shoulders. “He’s military”, she added, as if it would explain everything.  
“Does your dad happen to be Steve?”, Danny asked with crossed arms and a sarcastic smile which caused Steve to roll his eyes and made Roxy laugh.  
“I better let you get back to work. Have a good day, gentlemen”, she said and walked back down to her office. She only realized how much her leg hurt as she was finally able to sit down. Roxy had to close her eyes and swallow hard because she felt a bit dizzy. Maybe Leslie was right and some light paper work was enough for her first day back.

 

Just a few hours later, Roxy decided to call it a day. She was starting to get a headache and the pain meds didn’t seem to work properly. She wasn’t able to concentrate and the words in the report in front of her started to become blurry.  
“I think I’m gonna head home, Les”, she said to her friend and turned off her computer. “You do that and get some rest”, Leslie looked over her computer screen and had that strict-mother-look on her face again. “See you tomorrow”, Roxy said with a defeated smile and picked up her purse.  
She walked out of the office and through the entrance hall. Now she noticed the looks of people around her and she shyly smiled as she sped up, which didn’t get unnoticed by her leg.

As soon as she was out on the steps, she felt like her leg was about to give in and quickly held on to the brick post of the palace. Roxy took a deep breath and straightened her back. She was just a few steps away from her car. All she wanted was to get home and on the couch.  
She slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to trip. Roxy focused on the parking lot and kept on walking, ignoring the pain. She almost didn’t recognize Commander McGarrett, who was walking towards her. “Hey Roxy, going home?”, he asked as he passed her. “Yes, wasn’t much to do for me at the office today”, she made up. “I wish I had a day like that”, he joked and kept on walking.

As soon as she turned around to keep on walking her smile faded from her face. Her leg really started hurt now and she wasn’t able to put her full weight on it. Her walking was more of a hobble and she started to break a sweat in the hot sun of Hawaii.  
“Come on, Roxy, it’s just a few feet away”, she mumbled to herself, getting annoyed of how weak she felt. She put her chin up and kept on walking, although it was getting harder and harder to do so. She was doing so great in rehab, why was a normal day at work such a pain in the ass?

Roxy felt herself tilting to the side as her left foot gave in and was caught just in time by two strong arms. She looked up to find Detective Williams keeping her from falling down. “Whoa, hey, you’re alright?”, he asked in his jersey accent. For a second, she was so distracted by his blue eyes that it took her a moment to answer. “Yes”, she mumbled, her throat dry. “Let’s sit you down”, he said and navigated her over to a bench nearby. “Thanks”, she mumbled as she was able to lift her weight off her foot.  
He sat down next to her. “How bad is it?”, Danny asked her. “It’s nothing, I’m just a bit dizzy”, she tried to talk it down. “Come on, I know that look. I’ve been shot twice myself”, he told her which caused her to look up. “Twice?”, she asked in disbelief. Once was more than enough for her.

“The perks of working with a nut job like Steve McGarrett. The first time I was actually shot by him”, Danny said. “Right here”, he pointed at his left shoulder.  
“Really? And you’re still working with him?”, Roxy asked with pulled up eyebrows. “Well, what you gotta do? He would terrorize the whole island if I wouldn’t keep an eye on him. He’s stuck in evolution somewhere between an ape and a microbe, but he’s my friend”, he said it in a defeated way, which caused Roxy to laugh a little and took her mind off her foot for a moment. “You’re a really good man, Danny”, she said and he smiled at her compliment which made her blush a bit. 

“You’re on your way home?”, he asked and the moment was over. “Yeah, I…”, she wanted to use the same lame excuse like she did with Steve, but kind of knew Danny wouldn’t buy it. “My leg hurts so bad, I wasn’t able to concentrate anymore”, she told him the truth and he just nodded at her answer. Danny didn’t judge her, she could see it in his eyes. If someone understood the pain she was going through, it was him.

“Come on, I’ll help you to your car”, Danny said as he got up. He pulled her up by her hands and only let go as he was sure she was standing secure. “Oh, you don’t have to, I’m sure you’ve got more important things to do”, she didn’t want to keep him from work. “Please, they can handle the situation for a few minutes without me, I promise. Steve never listens to me anyway”, Danny threw aside her objections and offered her his arm.

Roxy shouldered her purse and linked arms with him. She felt a bit weird being ushered to her car, but she had to admit she wouldn’t have made it without him. They walked past the black Chevrolet Camaro. “I really gotta say, McGarrett’s car is absolutely stunning”, Roxy mentioned as they walked past it. “It’s actually my car”, Danny corrected her. “Then why do I always see Steve driving it?”, she asked. Danny sighed. “That’s a long story, but the short version is he’s a control freak with no regard for anybody’s possessions”, he explained. “Painful topic, huh?”, Roxy looked at him with a crooked smile.

“Mine’s the red VW beetle over there”, she pointed towards her car. “Mhm”, he hummed. “What?”, she looked at him with suspicion. “I wouldn’t have expected you to drive that car, but at the same time I did”, he explained. “Do I have to understand that?”, she looked at him with a pulled-up eyebrow. “Don’t bother”, he said with a little headshake.

Roxy pulled out her keys and unlocked her car. “Thank you for bringing me to my car. You’re a real gentleman, Detective”, she thanked him as she got in. Danny closed the door for her after he made sure she had both feet securely inside. Roxy started the car to roll down the window. “I can’t help myself with a damsel in distress”, he shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t call myself a damsel, but you got the distress part right”, she tried to be funny herself. “Get home safe”, he said and walked a few steps back so she could drive out of her parking space. She waved at him for goodbye and drove off the parking lot.  
Before she drove onto the road, she took a look in the rearview mirror to get a last look at him, but he was already gone.


	3. 4x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is keep having nightmares about the hostage situation and isn't able to get a good night of sleep for weeks now. Only a late night walk with her friend's dog can clear her head a bit and she finds out where Detective Williams lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“Just so you know, I mean what I say.” The words floated through the air. Roxy saw a gun pointed straight at her face. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. She could hear a shot being fired, but the bullet came at her in slow motion. Roxy started running, but couldn’t go anywhere.  
She turned around again, just to witness the bullet going right through her, no pain, no blood. “Roxy”, she heard gasping behind her. When she turned around she saw her sister sinking to the floor, blood pouring out of a wound in her chest. “ANNIE!”, Roxy screamed out, but it sounded more like a loud exhale. She was able to rush over to her sisters body as she sunk to the floor, but it was already getting cold, her face turning blue, her eyes wide open in shock.

Roxy heard a baby screaming. She looked around to find her nine month old nephew, lying on the floor just a few feet away from her, also covered in blood, like he had been in Annie’s arms when she got shot. “Help me! Somebody help me!”, she tried to scream at the top of her lungs, looking around in the now empty hall of the palace. But no one was coming. Tears rushed down her face. “HELP ME!”, she kept on screaming over and over again, pressing down on the shot wound, blood running down her hands.  
And then she woke up. Her heart was racing, tears running down her face. Roxy looked at her hands if the blood was still there. Her clothes were soaked with sweat. It took her a few moments to realize it had just been a dream.

Roxy felt the urge to wash her hands to get the imaginary blood off it. The water was running over her shaking fingers and she rubbed them like a maniac to wash away the bad dream as well. Long after her hands were all wrinkly and red, she was able to turn the water off again. She walked over to the kitchen to get some water. Roxy slid down the door of the refrigerator until her butt hit the floor. But instead of opening the bottle, she just looked at it. She was so tired. Every other night she was having that dream.  
Roxy felt the tears coming to her eyes again. She let her head fall back and rested it against the cold metal of the refrigerator, the tears streaming down her face. How long did she have to live through that, night after night? Every night she was afraid to go to bed. Some nights, nothing happened. Other nights, she was waking up screaming and crying.  
She looked at the clock of the microwave. It was just ten past four AM on October 31st. Halloween, at least her mood fit the day.

Roxy knew she wasn’t able to sleep again, so she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. For a second, she thought about calling her sister, just to check on her, see how she was doing, but then she let go of the idea. She had told her about her dream and she didn’t want her to know that she was still having those nightmares about the hostage situation and getting shot. Roxy didn’t want to worry her because she would call their mom and her mom would call her and urge her to come back to Austin. And Roxy was too tired to face the persuasiveness of her mother, even over the phone.

 

At ten AM, Roxy was about to fall asleep at her desk. Maybe she should have gone back to sleep at least for an hour.  
She got up to get herself another cup of coffee and took her phone with her. She had to cancel on Max and Sabrina. “Sorry, can’t make it to the sing-along tonight, not feeling the whole Halloween-thing this year, hope you understand. Have fun!”, she typed and sent the message to Max. Dressing up and singing happily to a movie with a bunch of strangers on the beach wasn’t really in her mindset right now.

She gulped down two shots of espresso and got back to work. If she got through it fast enough, she might be able to head home early and catch up on some sleep in the late afternoon. It was easier for her to sleep if it was still bright outside.

 

Around eight PM she shot up on her couch. She had managed to sleep for two hours, but that won’t get her through the night. Roxy reached for her phone and saw that she had two missed calls from Mrs. Keono. Shit, she was supposed to walk her dog Poker tonight. She quickly put on a pair of shorts and a top and slipped into her sneakers at the door.  
Mrs. Keono was already waiting outside on her porch, Poker, a German Sheppard, peacefully lying next to her chair when Roxy pulled up in her car and parked it in Mrs. Keono’s driveway. “I’m so sorry I’m late”, she apologized to the old lady. As soon as Poker saw Roxy, he jumped up and ran towards her, leach already attached, clearly excited to see her.

“I called you two times, I was worried”, Mrs. Keono said while unwrapping a Snickers bar from the bowl of candy beside her on the table. “I know, I’m sorry, busy day at the office”, Roxy made up an excuse. For some reason, she didn’t want to tell Mrs. Keono about her nightmares and worries because she would go full granny on her, probably even make her stay the night so she would not be alone. But Roxy was so tired of convincing everyone that she was alright and surely getting over it any time soon. Probably more tired of convincing herself.

“Poker was excited all day to see you”, Mrs. Keono told her, while chewing on the Snickers bar. “I’m excited too”, Roxy said while patting Poker behind his ears.  
“Do you leave some for the kids or do you eat it all yourself?”, Roxy said with a quick look at the half empty bowl of candy. “It’s late, the kids were already here. I’m just taking care of the rest”, Mrs. Keono made clear. “And you should be taking care of Poker’s bladder before he ruins my front lawn again”, she said and waved with her hand to get Roxy and the dog to go on their walk.

“Let’s go then”, Roxy said and grabbed the leach off the floor. Poker was making a head start, pulling hard on the leach. “You shouldn’t eat so much candy, the doctor said it’s bad for you”, she shouted to Mrs. Keono, almost tripping over her own feet when she tried to keep up with the German Sheppard.

 

It’s been pretty late already, so Roxy and Poker had the street almost to themselves. Most kids were already done with trick or treating and going through their catch of the day. Normally she wouldn’t just do a quick walk with Poker that late but she did everything to avoid going back home and trying to sleep. That’s why she decided to do an even bigger round than usual. It was so silent that she decided to listen to some music on her phone while she was walking, just to keep her mind from going back to her dream over and over again.

“Son of a bitch!”, she heard a voice a few feet in front of her which caused her to look up. She found a garden full of toilet paper and a man standing at his car. He must have just discovered the mess in his front yard. As she came a few steps closer, she realized the man that was standing at his car was Detective Danny Williams.  
“Detective Williams”, she said surprised. He turned around, the phone at his ear. “I’m on my way”, he said to the caller and hung up. “Roxy”, he sounded just as surprised as she was. "You have a dog", Danny stated. Roxy looked down at Poker, who was sitting patiently by her side.

"Actually, I don't, it’s not mine”, she told him. “I'm just walking him every now and then for an older lady", she explained after she saw the confused look on his face. "Do you live in the neighborhood?", Danny asked, wondering why he hadn't seen her around. "No, I actually live like 20 minutes out", she explained further. Danny looked at her, still confused. "Long story", she waved it off and pointed at his trees. “Do you need a hand?”, she offered.

“Thanks, but we got a case, I have to go”, he pointed at his phone then to his car. “Oh, okay, have fun”, she said. “If you can call it that…probably not, someone hast probably died or you guys wouldn’t be involved, I guess”, Roxy rambled on and felt her cheeks blushing again. Thank god it was dark outside. “I will go”, she just said and pulled on Poker’s leach to get him to go with her. She didn’t even wait for Danny to say something. Roxy didn’t need a Detective to tell her that she had just embarrassed herself, she figured it out all on her own.

 

Roxy had ended up on the couch again. She had fallen asleep around three AM. The buzzing of her phone on the coffee side table woke her up. Her vision was so blurry, she couldn’t even see who was calling her. “Hello?”, she mumbled with a sleepy voice and hoped that the someone calling her had a really good reason to, she checked the TV, at seven AM.

“Roxy? Hi, it’s Sabrina. Max is in the hospital, but don’t worry, he’s…”, Sabrina said and Roxy shot up on the couch. “He’s what?”, she cut her off. “He’s in the hospital, but everything…”, Sabrina said, but got cut short. “I’ll be right there”, Roxy said and hung up. She slipped into her sneakers, grabbed her keys and purse and was on her way.  
It felt like it took her a few hours to get to the hospital, but it probably were about 30 minutes. “I need to see Max Bergmann, please, he was brought in last night”, Roxy said at the nurse’s desk. “Room 134, last one on the left”, the nurse said and pointed towards a corridor to her right.

Roxy almost ran, checking the numbers on the door. 134, there it was. When she got in, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Max and Sabrina, comfortably lying next to each other in a hospital bed, Max in a hospital gown, Sabrina in a white dress and a purple cardigan. No scratches, no bruises, no blood, as far as Roxy could see. “You gotta be kidding me!”, Roxy blurted out which caught the attention of both of them. “Roxy, nice to see you”, Max said and smiled brightly. “Nice to see me? On the phone, Sabrina sounded like you were dying”, Roxy realized how breathless she sounded. She really had to work out more.

“I wanted to say he’s alright, but you hung up. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to freak you out, but I thought you would want to know that he’s here”, Sabrina explained and actually looked sorry. “I do, I do, thank you”, Roxy sighed and held on to the end of Max’s bed because her leg started to hurt again. She rubbed the scar on her left thigh and looked up.  
“So, you’re okay? Nothing broken, nothing missing?”, she asked and shifted her weight. “I’m fine, thank you very much for asking.” “Okay, then what the hell happened that you ended up here?”, Roxy asked. “That’s a long story”, Sabrina mentioned. “Actually, it is quite the opposite, it is very simple”, Max corrected her “It is not when you’re telling it. I think I’m gonna sit down for this”, Roxy pulled a face and walked over to the chair across from the bed and listened to Max’s recollection of last night.


	4. 4x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy visited her friend Max in his office and he begged her to see a therapist for her nightmares, but she refused. They got interrupted when Steve brought his niece for Max to look after.  
> To Roxy's surprise, she found help in a heart-to-heart with Danny the next day and she was again reminded that she was slowly falling for the Detective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys are doing so far? What do you say about my version of a fanfiction combined with the real episodes?  
> I would love to hear from you guys!  
> Have fun with this chapter!! =)

“Hey Max”, Roxy walked into Dr. Bergmann’s office. “Hello Roxy, nice to see you”, Max greeted her from behind his desk. “I brought you lunch”, she pulled a sandwich out of the paper bag under her arm. “Do you have time to eat or do you have a dead body lying around?”, she asked, peaking through the glass window, separating the office from the examination room. “Oh, this is very nice of you, but I’m afraid will not need it due to the lunch Sabrina has prepared for me at home”, he replied, picking up a Tupperware box out of a drawer of his desk.

“Oh, well, then I eat it myself”, Roxy shrugged her shoulders and let herself fall onto the couch in his office. “Ahh, that feels good”, she sighed and closed her eyes. Max opened the lunch box to start eating. “Do you have a busy day at the office?”, he asked as he pulled out a napkin and put it in the collar of his shirt. “Yes, but that’s not why I’m tired. I haven’t slept so well last night…or the last couple of nights”, Roxy mumbled.

“Do you still have those nightmares?”, Max asked from his desk. Roxy was stretched out on the couch in his office, the sandwich lying on her stomach, untouched. “Yeah”, she mumbled, her eyes closed. The couch seemed more comfortable than usual. “You should seek professional help, Roxy”, Max advised her. “Nah, I’m good”, she replied. “You are clearly suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder due to your participation in a hostage situation and the consequential gunshot wound to your left thigh”, he concluded and pointed at her leg. “I do not have PTSD, Max”, Roxy sighed and furrowed her brows at him.

“You are clearly in denial, which is one of the symptoms of posttraumatic stress disorder”, Max stated. Roxy unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite. “If you want, I can make you a list with renowned psychologists”, Max got back to his desk, typing around on his computer. “I told you before, I will not go to a therapist. There’s nothing wrong with me”, Roxy sat back up again. Max looked at her with a blank stare. “I don’t even know how to comment on this”, he said.

“Ha-ha, very funny”, Roxy rolled her eyes. “I will give you a list with names, just in case you change your mind”, Max continued typing on his computer. “MAX!”, Roxy said with a loud, strong voice which caused him to stop typing and looked at her. “I told you, I will not see a shrink. I’m fine, I will get through this on my own”, she spoke up.  
“Would you at least consider talking to Commander McGarrett about your nightmares?”, he asked after a moment of silence, only disturbed by the chewing noises of Roxy, who had continued to eat her sandwich. Stress always made her hungry. “Why McGarrett?”, she asked with her mouth full. “Commander McGarrett is a trained navy SEAL, educated to deal with and overcome PTSD in various situations. He might have some ideas that could help you dealing with your nightmares”, he suggested. Talking to a stranger was hard for Roxy, but telling THE Commander McGarrett, the superman of Five-O that you’re having bad dreams seemed not only like a total waste of his time, but also very embarrassing to her. “Max”, Roxy whined, putting down her sandwich.

“Please Roxy…”, now it was Max’s time to raise his voice, which caused Roxy to shut up. “I’m worried about you and I would really feel better if you at least tried”, he told her, looking and sounding very serious. Roxy swallowed hard.  
“Okay, I will talk to him”, Roxy gave in. “Promise?”, he asked. Roxy had to smile. “Yes, the next time I see him, I will talk to him about it”, Roxy promised, raising her right hand as if she would swear in court.

“Hey Max”, Steve came into the office. But he was not alone. He had a little baby on his arm and a big diaper bag on his other shoulder.  
Max first looked at Steve then at Roxy. “Starting tomorrow”, she hissed at her friend and got up from the couch. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”, Steve asked. “No, we just finished our conversation”, Roxy said before Max could say anything stupid.

“Hey, who do we have here?”, Roxy said to the baby on Steve’s arm. “May I?”, she asked, holding out her hands. “Huh? Yeah, sure”, Steve nodded and handed her the baby. “Hi, hey, oh god, you’re so cute”, Roxy was full in baby mode. She realized how much she missed her little nephew back home in Austin.  
“What’s her name?”, Roxy asked, figuring from the pink clothes that it’s a girl. “Joan”, Steve asked, smiling at the little girl. “I didn’t know it was bring your daughter to work day”, Roxy said and started to bounce Joan on her arm. Whenever she held a baby, she could not stand still.

“What? No! She’s not mine”, Steve declared with big eyes, almost sounding shocked. “Not? Catherine’s?”, Roxy asked. Steve’s eyes got even bigger. “No, no, it’s my sisters”, he quickly explained. “How do you know Catherine?”, Steve asked. “Max told me about you two. I thought that’s maybe the reason she left the navy”, Roxy explained. “No, she’s my niece”, Steve cleared up and shot a look at Max, who was still sitting behind his desk.

“Max, can you watch her for me? Just about an hour…or two”, Steve said. “I don’t know if I’m qualified to do so”, Max intervened, standing up and coming around his desk. All of a sudden, Max sounded a little bit nervous. “Come on Max, you’re a doctor, what could go wrong?”, Steve tried to convince him, but looked a bit worried himself. “I’ll help him”, Roxy whispered to Steve while bouncing Joan up and down in her arms. “Great, thanks”, he put a hand on her upper back, sounding relieved. Steve handed her the diaper bag, gave a little wave to his niece and was gone.

“Joan, you’re gonna have a lot of fun with uncle Max here”, she said and handed Max the baby. “What? Where are you going? You said you’d help me!”, Max said, sounding a bit hysterical. Roxy put the diaper bag down on the couch and picked her purse up. “I will, but I have to do some paper work first. I’ll be back in an hour”, she said and walked towards the door. “What if she cries?”, Max asked. “You change her, you feed her and put her down to sleep”, Roxy said like it was the easiest thing on earth. “What if she doesn’t want to sleep?”, he shouted after Roxy, who was already in the hallway. “Read her one of your reports, they always put me to sleep”, she said before entering the elevator.

 

Roxy needed to let the idea of talking to Steve about her nightmares sink in first. That’s why she didn’t head up to his office right after work. She needed to build up some courage first and sleep on it. If only sleeping wasn’t the problem.  
After spending another night on the couch, snuggled up to the big teddy bear she had gotten from Leslie’s kids in the hospital, TV showing old re-runs of the Cosby show on mute, she decided that it was time she had to do something. And since seeing a shrink was out of question for her, she might as well give this Steve-thing a try. Maybe Steve knew some navy SEAL breathing technique or at least a good bar to get over her problems.

“I’m taking my lunch break early, Leslie”, she let her colleague know before heading up to the Five-0 offices. She walked through the glass doors and walked up to the big computer in the middle of it. It seemed very quiet in here. Roxy spotted Steve’s office in the right corner, a big, beautiful, but empty office. They must be out, busy with another case.  
As tempting as it was to look around the Five-0 headquarters, it wasn’t right to sneak around. That’s why it would be the best to come back another time and probably call first to see if he had some spare time to talk.

Roxy turned around to leave and found Danny standing in the hallway between her and the door. “Good god!”, she squeaked, totally taken by surprise. “Roxy, what are you doing here?”, he asked, equally surprised, but not as hysterical as Roxy. “You scared the crap out of me, Danny”, she blamed him for her racing heartbeat.  
“Well, it’s my office”, he made a motion with his hands, including the whole space. “Right”, Roxy said, closing her eyes for a second and swallowing down the scream that got stuck in her throat. “I’m here because I wanted to talk to Steve about something”, she remembered his question and pointed behind her to Steve’s office. “He took the day off to spend some time with his niece and his sister as long as they’re in town”, Danny explained. “I’m the only one here, actually. Catching up on some paperwork”, he added and rubbed his hands together.

“Oh, then don’t let me keep you from it. I’m sorry I came up without calling first anyway, I’m sorry”, suddenly she felt embarrassed about barging in here like she did. “No, don’t worry about it, I needed a break anyway”, he assured her. “Come in”, he held open the door of his office for her. Roxy hesitated for a second, but then stepped it. “Please sit down”, he pointed to the couch in his office and sat down on the chair behind his desk. Roxy felt a bit weird being all alone with Danny in his office, no one else around.  
“I wanted to ask you anyway how your leg is doing?”, he leaned back in his chair. “It’s good, it’s really good. The doctor said the wound is healing nicely and the scar will not be too visual”, she repeated the words she had heard earlier this week at her check-up appointment.

“That’s good”, he nodded. It seemed like he didn’t know what to say next and the awkward silence was building up. “Joan is really cute, isn’t she?”, Roxy said the first thing that plopped into her head. “How do you know Joan?”, Danny asked a bit confused. “I was at Max’s office when Steve brought her down”, she explained. “You know Max?”, Danny asked surprised, but she didn’t quite understand why. “Yes, we met a few years back when I had to do some research for a case at the DA’s office and Max was the medical examiner for the case. We got along really well from the start and we became friends”, she shrugged her shoulders. Max and her friendship couldn’t be simpler than that. They liked each other and they liked spending time together, that was about it. And in no romantic way.

“Didn’t you find him weird when you first met him?”, Danny asked and seemed to think about when he first met Max. “You mean the piano playing or his analytic, robotic voice?”, Roxy asked laughing. “I guess it’s the combination”, Danny said and had to smile himself. “I know he’s weird, but that’s why I liked him. Aren’t we all bit weird? And underneath all that weirdness, he’s a really caring and loveable person”, she stated and thought about their conversation yesterday and the reason why she came to the Five-0 headquarters in the first place.

“That’s actually why I came up here. Max wanted me to talk to Steve”, she explained and immediately wanted to hit herself for saying something. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough to talk to Steve about her nightmares and her lack of ability coping with the trauma, she didn’t need Danny to think any less of her than he maybe already did. If he was thinking about her at all.

“Max told you to talk to Steve?”, Danny asked surprised. “Yeah, but it was a stupid idea and I only came up here to make him shut up. It’s nothing, really”, she played it down, looking at her hands, too embarrassed to look him in the face.  
“If it’s so stupid and nothing, then you can tell me”, Danny said and leaned forward, interlacing his fingers on his desk. Roxy looked up and got hit by his blue eyes. She really didn’t want to tell, but something about him made her want to open up to him.

“Ever since that hostage situation and me being shot, I’m having the same nightmare over and over again”, she said after a while, looking down at her fingers again. “At first, it wasn’t every night, but over time, instead of getting better, I’m getting worse and now I’m having the dream almost every night and it always end up with me in tears, waking up screaming in the middle of the night, not able to go back to sleep again. I feel like I’m going crazy in my own house”; she continued and her voice started to rise with every word. She felt so mad at herself for not being able to deal with this on her own and at her brain for showing her these images every night.

“Do you want to tell me what you’re dreaming about?”, he asked in a calm voice. She didn’t want to, actually, but her mouth started talking without her even realizing it at first.  
“It’s always the same, every night. It’s me and the hostages in the palace. I’m standing, a gun pointed at me. I will never forget what he said right before he shot me. ‘Just so you know, I mean what I say’ and then boom, he pulls the trigger. I see the bullet coming at me in slow motion, but I can’t move. I can feel it going through me, but no pain, not even blood and for a second I’m relieved. But then…”, Roxy’s voice broke. Her knuckles are almost white because she was clenching her fists so hard. And her fists were wet. Without realizing it, she had started to cry.

“And then my sister is there and gets shot instead, which doesn’t make any sense because she wasn’t even there when it happened, I don’t…”, she had to stop herself to not fully start crying. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and looked at Danny, who looked like he had a tear in his eyes himself.  
He picked up a box of tissues from his desk, came around it and sat down next to Roxy on the couch. He held the box up so she could pull out a tissue. “Thanks”, she mumbled and blew her nose as elegantly as she could.

“It sounds like you’ve got some PTSD”, Danny concluded and put the box down on the couch next to him. “That’s what Max said”, Roxy huffed. “That’s why he wanted me to talk to Steve”, she explained. “Why would that help? From my experience talking to Steve, he would only add to your misery”, Danny ranted and made Roxy chuckle. “Max thought he might have some super navy SEAL tricks that could help me deal with it or at least let me sleep through a night again”, she shrugged her shoulders. “Steve is no expert on sleeping. This guy hasn’t slept through a night in the four years that I know him”, Danny told her. “Well, then I might have to reconsider the shrink idea”, she said while letting herself fall back onto the backrest of the couch and made it clear with her tone that she wasn’t a fan of the idea after all.

“Listen, I know a shrink sounds horrible, I don’t like them myself, but they have really helped me”, he told her. “Danny Williams went to a shrink, I almost can’t believe this”, Roxy joked with big eyes. “Was it because of Steve? Considering how you talk about him, I hope you’re still going”, Roxy added. “You’d think it was because of Steve, but I have to deal with that bozo on my own time, no. When I was a cop back in New York, I watched my partner get shot right next to me. She, she was my best friend and…I wasn’t able to help her and that hunted me, it really did. And they made me go see a shrink, otherwise I wasn’t allowed to go back to work and as you can imagine, I didn’t like it, but it was mandatory and I had to go. Long story short, when I actually started talking and opening up about it, I felt better and was able to put that experience to rest”, he told her.

“What was her name?”, Roxy asked him. “Her name was Grace”, he said and a little smile washed across his face. “That’s a beautiful name”, Roxy had to smile herself. “Yeah, it is”, he nodded and it seemed like he was somewhere else for a second.  
“Okay, I consider seeing a shrink”, she gave in. “Good, and try to be open to it. Take it from me, the longer you sit there not talking, the more expensive it gets”, he chuckled. “Well, I guess I’m lucky I ran into you instead of Steve”, she smiled. In so many ways, she thought to herself.

“Steve is good with a gun, but not so good with words”, Danny said. “Wow, you still can’t get over the fact that he shot you, huh?”, Roxy said and had to hold back a smile. “It was our FIRST day working together”, Danny ranted. “I thought I was working with a lunatic and I was right”, he added. “You really can’t let go”, Roxy stated. “Maybe you should see a therapist together, work it out”, she suggested. “Over my dead body which, if I keep working with Steve, is probably in my near future”, Danny huffed.

Roxy took a look at her phone. She should get back to work. And she hadn’t eaten anything. “I should let you get back to work”, she said and got up from the couch. Danny followed her. “Thank you for the talk”, she said and stood there, unsure what to do next. “I feel like this situation needs a hug, but I’m not sure if you would want to…”, she said and Danny had to smile at her insecurity. “Come on, babe, bring it in”, he said and pulled her into a hug. It felt a bit awkward for Roxy at first, but she couldn’t deny how comfortable she felt between his strong arms. Way too soon he ended it.

“Promise me you think about seeing a therapist”, Danny said as he sat back down behind his chair, Roxy at his office door. “I promise”, she smiled at him. “If you need some help, I could look up some names”, he offered. “That’s nice, but Max said he has a list of experts for me, if I come around”, she shrugged her shoulders. “That’s good, I’m sure Max knows a lot of therapists”, Danny said with a smug grin. “Don’t be mean, Danny”, Roxy wanted to look mad because he was talking about her friend, but she couldn’t hold back a little chuckle.

“I guess I see you around”, she said and opened the door. “Yeah, sure”, he said and turned back to his computer screen. “Bye Danny”, she smiled at him. “Bye, Roxy”, he looked up at her again and smiled back. Then she finally got going.  
While she was waiting for the elevator, she caught her reflection in the glass of a hung picture in the hallway. Her eyes were still a bit read and her mascara was smudged. “Oh god”, she licked her finger and tried to rub it off her skin. “So NOW it’s waterproof”, she grunted to herself. The first way downstairs led her to the ladies restroom, trying to take care of her face.


	5. 4x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-0's hitting dead ends with their case and Chin asks Roxy for help, knowing her good reputation in the building. That's when she also meets Captain Grover for the first time.   
> Steve also invites her to watch Football at his house with the others and Lou's making his famous chili...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

It was just another day at the office for Roxy until the telephone on her desk started ringing with an unknown number. “Roxanne Wade”, she picked up. “Roxy, hi, this is Chin. I could use your help on a case. Do you have time right now?”, Chin asked. “My help? Sure, sure. What can I do?”, her heart rate picked up. She got asked by Five-0 to assist on a case?

“Any chance you can come up right away? It’s urgent”, Chin said. “Sure, I’ll be right up”, Roxy said and the next moment, she was up from her chair and on her way to the elevator.  
“Hey Chin”, she said, when she walked through the glass door of the Five-0 headquarters. “Thanks for coming right up, Roxy. We’re looking for a Jack Anderson, but I’m hitting dead ends. I thought maybe you have access to some databases I can’t get into”, Chin brought her up to speed as she came up to the computer desk. He typed around on the touch screen in front of them and showed her what he had found so far. “We have his prints from the crime scene, so far no match”, he told her.

“May I?”, she asked and pointed at the touch screen. “Of course, that’s why you’re here”, he said and stepped aside.  
Roxy got the hang of the super computer quite quickly and logged in to some research databases with her DA’s access. She ran the prints through several databases and cross-referenced them. It only took her about twenty minutes to have a hit on Jack Anderson.

“Alright got it”, she said and wiped over the touch screen to put the file she found on one of the big screens in front of them, but she failed. “Wait, let me help you”, Chin said and with a quick, swift motion, he managed to make the file appear in front of them. “Show off”, Roxy mumbled and made Chin grin. “You’ll figure it out.”  
They both read at the new-found information. “Would you look at that”, Roxy mumbled. “Steve’s gotta see this”, Chin said and pulled out his phone. “Steve? We found something, you and Lou need to come down here and take a look at this…You’ll see when you get here”, he said and hung up.

“You’re sure one to live up to your reputation”, Chin complimented her. Roxy looked at him a bit confused. What reputation? Was that about the hero-volunteer-thing again?  
“Everyone that has worked with you so far said that you’re an excellent researcher”, Chin explained after he saw her questioning look. “Oh, I have a reputation? Cool”, she commented and tried to sound casual. On the inside, she was jumping up and down.

 

About thirty minutes later, Steve and another man came through the doors. “Hey, Roxy”, Steve greeted her, a bit confused to find her in the Five-0 headquarter and looked over to Chin. Was he talking about her when he said “We found something”?  
“Roxy, this is Lou Grover, Captain of the SWAT team”, Steve introduced her. “Captain Grove, a pleasure to meet you”, Roxy shook his hand. “Roxanne Wade, researcher from the DA’s office”, Steve told Lou.

“What’ve you got, Chin?”, Steve said and walked around the computer desk. “So, the prints that CSU lifted off the murder weapon match reference prints we took from Jack Anderson's house”, Chin told them. Roxy and Lou stepped up to the desk as well. “Well, that's consistent with Koga's story. He told us Anderson stabbed Yamada to death with his own knife”, Lou said. Chin seemed hesitant to continue and Steve noticed it right away.

“What aren’t you telling us, Chin?”, Steve asked and that’s when Chin looked at Roxy. “At first I wasn’t going anywhere with the prints, that’s why I asked Roxy for a little help”, Chin said and turned to her. She walked around the desk, now standing directly in front of it, next to Chin. “Andersons prints also popped up in AFIS. He’s a decorated Gulf War vet, green beret who just finished a tour in Iraq when this went down”, Roxy told them what they had found out and managed to swipe the file to the big screen for everybody to see on her first try. A little sigh of relief left her lips.

The file showed prints from a police report with Andersons face next to them. Above the prints they said his name was Jack Mitchell.  
“According to the DeKalb PD, Anderson was the driver of a getaway car in an armed robbery of a liquor store back in 1993. Now, the car that he was driving crashed into another vehicle, killing its driver, a newlywed named Jessica Haley. She was on her way home from work”, Roxy summarized the report she had read earlier.  
“This guy really had me fooled”, Lou said and sounded disappointed. It seemed like he was friends with the guy they were investigating. “Well, you and a lot of other people. His accomplices were caught fleeing the scene, but somehow, he seemed to disappear off the face of the earth until today”, Chin further explained. “Jack deliberately tossed that cell phone in a Dumpster because he didn't want anybody to find him”, Lou concluded.

“Jack Anderson's not a missing person. He's on the run”, Steve figured. “Alright, we gotta talk to his wife”, Steve said and looked at Lou. “I know, let’s go”, he agreed. “Nice work, Roxy. Thanks for the help”, Steve said to her before leaving with Captain Grover, leaving Roxy with Chin in the Five-0 headquarters. “Yes, thank you, Roxy. I might have to ask for your skill set in the future”, Chin suggested. “Anytime. I’m always happy to help”, she said and got back to her office and her real job. But it was nice getting a little insight in the work of Five-0.

 

Later that day she was running into Commander McGarrett in the hallway of the palace, both on their way to the exit. “Steve, hey”, she greeted him. “Hey Roxy”, Steve waited a few seconds for her to catch up and together they walked out of the palace and towards the parking lot.  
“How did that Anderson-case turn out?”, she asked. She really wanted to know how the first case she had partially worked on with Five-0 had turned out. “We got Anderson. And the guy who ordered the hit on him”, Steve told her and sounded a bit proud. “Someone had ordered a hit?”, Roxy asked surprised, but totally interested.

“Someone had arranged for these guys to make some trouble in Andersons bar, and guess who?”, Steve said with a smile. “Who?”, Roxy asked impatiently. “The husband of the dead newlywed who was killed in the car accident”, Steve revealed. “No way!”, Roxy was shocked. “Oh my god, I would have never seen that coming. Guess that’s why you’re Five-0”, she said and looked for her car keys in her purse. “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have known about Jessica Haley in the first place. Thanks again for your help”, Steve acknowledged her researching skills. “Well, I wouldn’t turn down a chance to play with the big boys. Even though it caused some overtime at my real job”, Roxy complained a little bit, but was proud that she had been an actual help to the Five-0 team. “But if you want to have time to watch the game tomorrow, you have to put up with some extra work, right?”, she shrugged her shoulders and unlocked the doors of her car with the little button on her car keys.

“You watch football?”, Steve asked surprised. “Every game”, she told him, a bit proud. Why were men always so surprised when a woman liked football?  
“If you haven’t got any plans tomorrow, come watch the game with us at my house. Lou is making his famous chili”, Steve offered. “I love chili!”, Roxy sounded almost too excited for this particular dish, but she tried to hide the fact that she was overly excited about being invited to hang with Steve McGarrett and his friends, which probably meant Danny as well.  
“Great, let me give you my address”, he said and she typed it into her phone. On this occasion, they also exchanged phone numbers. “See you tomorrow, Roxy”, he said with a smile and walked over to a blue pick-up truck. “Would you look at that, he actually has a car himself”, she mumbled to herself before she got in her own and drove home.

 

Roxy drove over to Steve’s house the next day to watch the game. Quite some people were already there and she recognized Chin and Duke, the head of HPD. “Roxy, hey, come on in”, Steve said when he saw her at the open door. “Hi”, she greeted him. “I wasn’t sure what to bring so here’s an apple pie”, she handed him the package she had just picked up at the store before coming here. “Wow, thank you”, he said and put it on a table that was set up like a buffet. “Listen up, everybody. This is Roxy and she brought some apple pie, so enjoy”, Steve got everyone’s attention and introduced her to the group of people. “This is Kamekona, his cousin Flippa, you know Chin, Duke”, he introduced whoever was close by. “Hi”, Roxy smiled and waved at the group.

“Do you want a beer?”, Steve asked. “Sure, thanks”, she said and put down her purse next to the couch. “The game is on, people”, Chin said and turned the volume of the TV up. Everybody gathered round. “Here you go”, Steve appeared next to her and handed her a fresh, cold bottle. “Thank you”, she smiled and gladly took a sip. She took a look around, but she couldn’t see Danny anywhere.

Roxy wasn’t so good at meeting new people, she never knew what to talk about, so she was glad that everybody was concentrating on the TV. “Lou, the game is on”, Steve shouted towards the kitchen. “Almost done”, came back.  
“All right, party people, get it while it's hot”, Lou said as he came out of the kitchen just a minute later. Kamekona and Flippa were the first ones to make their way to the buffet table. It looked like the others were glued to the screen. Roxy decided to help Lou handing out the bowls of chili and she noticed how hungry she was as the delicious smell entered her nose.

“All right”, Steve clapped his hands together, his eyes barely leaving the screen. “Yo, what's going on? Just in time”, Roxy heard Steve say and looked up to find Danny and his daughter in the door. “Hey, kiddo”, Steve greeted her with a hug.  
“Hey, everybody”, Danny shouted into the room. “Go get some of that chili, all right, before those animals eat the whole pot”, Steve said do Danny’s daughter and the girl came running up to the table, grabbing a bowl. “Okay, Gracie? That's it. Grab it. Yeah, push, just push your way in. Don't be shy. Yeah”, Steve said to her as she pushed in between Kamekona and Flippa, making Roxy laugh.

“Where you going, sistah?”, Kamekona asked indignantly. “Back off, keiki”, Flippa added.  
“Be careful, honey. That's the most dangerous place on the island, between those two when there's food”, she heard Danny from the door, which made Roxy giggle. “There you go, princess”, Lou filled Grace’s bowl with food. “Boys and their food, huh?”, Roxy said and smiled at the little girl. “I’m Roxy”, she introduced herself. “Grace”, the girl said and smiled friendly.

“Come on, guys, grab your dishes”, Roxy filled two bowls and set them out for Chin and Duke to get them. “Thanks, Roxy”, Chin said, but barely looked away from the screen. Roxy watched Danny and Steve talking, still standing in the door, as she took a bowl for herself and handed it over to Lou.  
“Bruddah, I don't think it's chili unless you have Spam in it”, Kamekona said, trying to give Lou some advice on his dish. “Where I come from, Spam is a controlled substance”, Lou was not having it.

Danny and Steve finally came over to the table and got in line to get some chili themselves. “Hey, Roxy. You have a chili recipe too?”, Danny asked and Roxy didn’t quite get where he was going with this. “Don’t listen to him,” Steve shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Eat up. Here you go. Come on, folks, dig in”, Lou said and handed out more bowls.  
“Mmm, that smells good You guys got room for two more?”, they suddenly heard from the door. Everybody turned around and found a young local woman and a man standing there. Roxy had no idea who either of these two were, but everybody else seemed to know. “Aloha”, the man said.

Steve was the first to walk over to them. “Welcome back”, he said as he hugged the woman. The other ones followed up, except for Roxy and Lou.  
“Do you know who that is?”, Roxy asked him and took a sip of her beer. “No idea. You?”, he shook his head and took a spoon full of his chili. “No clue. But everybody else seems to know”, Roxy shrugged her shoulders.

“Sister, I’m just happy I’m not the only one here who doesn’t know them”, Lou said to her, giving her a reassuring smile. “That may be the first time I’m not alone knowing nobody at a party”, Roxy said and took her first spoon of the chili. It tasted really good. “What are you talking about? First of all, you know me. Second of all, you know Steve, Chin and Danny. And the rest you will know before the night is over. Don’t stress about it”, Lou advised her, making it sound really easy. “Well, I’m not really the ‘talk-first’ type of girl”, Roxy claimed. “I didn’t say you should find the love of your life here. Just mingle a little. You can start by saying how great my chili is. And when everybody agrees you keep the conversation going. Just as easy”, Lou explained. “It actually tastes pretty amazing”, Roxy said to him and took another spoon full.

When everybody came back to the table, they introduced the woman as Kono, Chin’s cousin and the man as Adam, her boyfriend. Roxy had heard the name before and now that she was standing right across from her, her face even looked familiar. She’s a member of Five-0 and was on some sort of a personal mission, as they explained it quite vaguely.  
As most of them had some catching up to do with Kono and Adam, Roxy didn’t want to interrupt and just sat down on the couch with her beer and bowl of chili. Lou sat down at the other end of the couch and almost immediately started shouting at the TV, just like her father at home. Grace sat down in the middle of them and ate her food as well.

“Hey kiddo, how was your weekend at Cheerleader camp?”, Steve came over after a while, standing behind the couch, sipping on a bottle of beer. “It was great”, Grace said. “It was just a sleepover”, Danny corrected him, but Steve ignored him. “Wow, you’re a cheerleader?”, Roxy asked interested. She had always admired the girls in her high school. “And do you get thrown in the air and stuff?”, Roxy asked and turned a little bit towards Grace. “We’re trying to avoid that”, Danny interrupted. He had pulled up a chair next to the couch and was basically sitting next to Roxy.

“Danno”, Grace whined annoyed. “Let the girl be thrown in the air. She can handle it, she’s a strong girl”, Steve countered for Grace. “We’re talking about a bunch of eleven-year old girls. First of all they’re not strong”, Danny started. “Here we go”, Grace mumbled with an eyeroll and Roxy had to cover a giggle with a cough. “Second of all they get easily distracted. And I don’t want my baby girl to be dropped on the floor and break her arm or her foot because of some clumsy teenagers”, Danny ranted on.  
“When does this guy breathe?”, Lou commented from the side. “Come on, Danny, as per usual, you’re overreacting, pal”, Steve said. “Then I guess you don’t like the pyramid either”, Roxy said without thinking. “What kind of pyramid? What is she talking about?”, Danny asked and leaned over to look at Grace.

Suddenly Roxy felt the eyes of those around on her. “The pyramid. When the girls stand on top of each other to create a formation that looks like a pyramid”, Roxy explained and looked into Danny’s confused face. “Well, if she’s on top and it cracks in, she could get hurt by falling off and if she’s one of the girls on the bottom, then she could get crushed by the other ones”; Roxy explained. “Don’t, don’t put ideas in his head, Roxy”, Steve warned her. “See, she gets it. You get it”, Danny said, flailing his arms around in the air. Steve just shook his head.

“Actually, I think you’re overreacting. My sister was a cheerleader and they almost dropped her on the daily. They weren’t really good at our school, I don’t get how they even kept the program up with so many injuries…never mind, anyway, she got dropped a lot, got tossed and all and never broke a bone, not even once”, Roxy told them. “Were you a cheerleader too?”, Grace asked her. “No, I was too scared to be thrown, but I liked the choreographies they had. Did you learn a new cheer at that sleepover?”, Roxy asked. “Yes, should I show you?”, Grace asked and sounded thrilled. “Sure”, Roxy said, equally excited and they both got up to go out to the garden.

“Hey, ey, you just ate, Gracie. Don’t you have to wait an hour before you do your cheers and jumps and stuff?”, Danny held the little girl back at her arm. “That’s swimming, Danny”, Steve said. “Nobody asked you, you schmock”, Danny shot in his partner’s direction.  
“Are we watching football or are we hosting a talk show up in here?”, Lou complained from the other side of the couch. “Sorry, Lou”, Roxy apologized for Danny. “We’ll be careful, don’t worry”, Roxy said to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. She quickly pulled her hand back before it could get awkward and followed Grace out to Steve’s garden.


	6. 4x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another walk with Poker, Roxy finds Grace pouting in the front yard of Danny's house. When she goes over to talk to her, she finds out that Grace was suspended from school for hitting a boy. When Danny arrives, he's taking Grace out to dinner and invites Roxy to tag along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm already in the middle of writing season 5 and hope to be able to post until the middle of July.  
> I really hope I can count on you to follow me into another season to explore how Roxy's relationship to Danny and all the other characters develops over time. Also a lot of Danny/Roxy-moments ahead of us ;-)

“Go get him, Poker”, Roxy said and threw the ball over the meadow, the German Sheppard chasing after and bringing it back just a second later. “Good boy”, she patted his fur. She was doing this for twenty minutes and her arm was getting tired. Also the sun was about to go down which means it was time to bring him back to Mrs. Keono. Roxy attached the leach back on his collar and they got going. When she was walking back, she checked her Facebook for any updates on her family. Her sister had posted some new photos of her nephew in the bathtub.

“Hey Roxy”, she heard someone shout and looked up. On the other side of the street was Grace, sitting on the step in front of the house. Only now Roxy realized that it was Danny’s house, which made sense for Grace to sit there.  
“Hey Grace”, she came over. Poker was pulling hard on the leach, always excited to meet new people. Grace came down the little path and got down on her knees to pat Poker. “Oh, he’s cute. What’s his name?”, she asked and smiled at the dog who was excitedly sniffing around. “His name’s Poker”, Roxy told her.

“Did you lock yourself out?”, she asked. Kids nowadays don’t just sit around on the front porch with no phone or laptop. Roxy was already looking for Danny’s number in her phone to call him. “No, it’s open”, Grace explained and sounded a bit cast down. “What’s up? You don’t sound too happy about it”, Roxy asked and crouched down in a squatting position next to Grace and Poker.

The little girl huffed. “I’m grounded and Danno took my phone”, she explained and exhaled loudly, still patting Poker. “Grounded? You? That’s hard to believe. What did you do?”, Roxy asked surprised. Grace looked down. Roxy followed her look and saw some nasty bruising on Grace’s right hand.  
“Whoa, hey, is that the reason you’re grounded? Did you get in a fight?”, Roxy asked and pointed at her hand. Grace pouted at bit and still wouldn’t answer. “Come on, let’s sit down”, Roxy suggested and nodded towards the step in front of the door. She couldn’t hold this squatting position any longer.

They walked over and sat down, Poker laying down in front of them. “So, what happened?”, Roxy asked, resting her elbows on her knees. Grace looked down at her feet again, still unsure if she should tell her. “Come on, I don’t judge. You can tell me”, Roxy told her and presented her with a reassuring smile when Grace looked up.  
“I hit a boy because he was picking on my friend Katie and I got suspended for a week”, she confessed and exhaled loudly. “Suspended? Did you make him bleed?”, Roxy asked. That sounded like quite a rough punishment for defending someone. “He needed four stitches”, Grace explained and her voice got lower with every word. “Four? Impressive”, Roxy mumbled and pulled a face. “Okay, that he was bleeding wasn’t probably helping your case, but didn’t your principal at least recognize that you were just defending your friend?”, Roxy asked. “I didn’t tell her. I’m no rat”, Grace defended herself. Roxy pulled up her eyebrows.

“No rat, huh? I bet your dad didn’t like that as an excuse”, Roxy assumed. “Not at all”, Grace shook her head. “Well, not that I approve of hitting other people, doesn’t matter how much they deserve it, but your friend Katie is a lucky girl to have you as her friend. I wish I’d had someone who would stand up for me when the other kids were picking on me”, Roxy told her and had a little walk down memory lane.  
“You were picked on?”, Grace asked and sounded a bit like she didn’t believe her, which Roxy took as a compliment. “Oh yes, all the time. When I was a kid, we moved around a lot because my dad was in the military. I was always the new one and when I got older it got equally harder for me to make friends until I stopped trying at all. Having little to no friends in high school always makes you the weird one”, Roxy told her. Grace slowly nodded in agreement.

“Okay, don’t tell your dad, but I’m actually proud of you. I’m sure, whatever happened, the boy deserved it”, Roxy winked at her and it turned Grace’s frown into a smile. “But I’m still grounded”, Grace stated. “Your dad loves you and, most of the time, he knows what he’s doing, so don’t be too hard on him”, Roxy said and put her arm around Grace to pull her in for a little hug.

“I got a little ball with me. How about we toss it around a bit and make Poker go crazy?”, Roxy suggested. “Okay”, Grace agreed with a grin.  
The two got up and Poker followed immediately. Grace and Roxy stood a few feet across from each other on Danny’s front lawn and as soon as Roxy pulled out the ball, Poker was losing his mind, as dogs do when there was a ball around.

They tossed it around, making poor Poker run from one to the other. Sometimes they let him catch it and then chased after him to get it back.  
Roxy couldn’t say how long they played, but the sun was already low when Danny’s black Chevrolet Camaro pulled into the driveway. “Hey Danno”, Grace ran towards him to give him a hug when he got out and around the car. Roxy was on the other end of the yard, fighting with Poker for the ball.

“Hey, monkey”, he greeted her and gave her a kiss on her hair. “Is this, uh, what grounded looks like nowadays?”, he asked and Roxy came over, holding Poker at his collar so he couldn’t jump on Danny, although he really wanted to. “Sorry, that’s my fault. I was making her toss the ball with me and Poker”, Roxy intervened and patted Poker, whom she pushed between her legs to gain some control over him. “I guess you didn’t go inside and pull her out of her room”, Danny figured sarcastically and looked at Grace who now looked down at her feet again. “Sorry Danno”, she whispered.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Do me a favor, go inside and get changed, we’re gonna go out to eat”, he asked of her. “Okay”, she nodded. “Bye Roxy”, she said and, to Roxy’s surprise, took a step forward and gave her a quick hug around the waist before she ran inside. When Roxy looked up, Danny looked just as surprised as she was.  
“Did she tell you why she’s grounded?”, Danny asked. “Yes, she did”, Roxy answered and had to smile. “You raised a great little girl, Danny”, Roxy said to him and couldn’t hold back a bright smile. “Yeah, she’s amazing”, Danny said with a loving smile and looked at the house where his daughter had just disappeared in. “And she did it for the right reasons”, Roxy added. “I know, but it’s still wrong and I had to punish her”, Danny said and looked like it hurt him. “I know”, Roxy nodded and for a moment they stood there in agreeing silence.

“Well, I better get going. It’s late I have to get Poker home”, she said and reattached the leach on the dogs collar.  
Roxy had already walked past Danny, when he stopped her. “Hey, we’re about to meet the others at Hokulani Weikiki for dinner. You’re welcome to join us”, he said. Roxy’s ears pricked up. Dinner with Danny? Okay, the rest of Five-0 and his daughter would be there too, but he had still invited her. And she knew that Hokulani Weikiki was a kind of fancy place.

She looked down at her shorts and tank top. “Sounds good, but I have to go home to change first”, Roxy said. “If you wait a few minutes for Grace to get ready, we can drive you”, he offered. “Oh no, but thanks. I have to get Poker back to Mrs. Keono and also my car’s there. I’ll meet you at Hokulani Weikiki, okay?”, Roxy suggested. “Okay, the reservation is for eight PM”, Danny told her. Roxy looked her phone. She had only an hour to drive back to her place, take a shower, get ready and then drive all the way to the Rooftop bar. “Great, good, I have to go now. I’ll see you there”, she stumbled over her own words and after a quick wave goodbye, she practically ran back to Mrs. Keonos house to drop off the German Sheppard.

 

It was almost half past 8 PM when she finally arrived at the bar. Finding the right outfit took ages and a lot of work went into making her hair looking casual. When she stepped out of the elevator for the rooftop bar, she stopped to check her make-up in the women’s bathroom and washed her hands.  
When she came back out, she almost ran into Danny and Grace who were coming from the elevator just now. “Oh, hey. And I thought I was late”, Roxy greeted them with a smile. “You look beautiful, Grace”, Roxy complimented the little girl’s outfit. “You too”, she smiled. “Thank you”, Roxy smiled back and threw a little side look to Danny to see what he thought about her appearance. He just agreed with a little nod. “Let’s see where they are”, Danny said and led the way out on the terrace.  
“Hey, look who made it”, Chin greeted them when he saw Danny first, then came Grace and Roxy. “Hi, Roxy”, Chin looked a little surprised when he saw her, but that went by just a second later.

“Hey, Grace, I got a seat right here for you”, Kono said to the little girl and shared the big lounge seat with her. “Hey Roxy”, Steve greeted her from across the table and she gave a smile to the group to say Hello. Besides Kono, Chin and Danny, there were also Kamekona, Lou and a woman with dark hair she hadn’t seen before. Since she was sitting right next to Steve, this could only be Catherine. “Hi, you must be Catherine”, Roxy leaned over and shook her hand. “Yes, hi Roxy. I’ve heard a lot about you”, Catherine said.  
“There you go”, Danny said next to her and placed a chair behind Roxy. While Roxy had greeted everyone, Danny had organized her a seat. Roxy had to hide a big smile that wanted to form itself on her face. “Thank you”, she just said instead and was now sitting between Danny and Chin.

“Yeah, sit down, guys. Help us finish off these pu-pu's”, Steve said. “Yeah, I don't, uh, think that sounds right to me, still, to this day”, Danny commented.  
“Oh. Whoa! That is some serious bruising you got there”, Catherine mentioned as she saw the bruises on Grace’s hand. Everybodys heads turned and looked at the little girls hand.  
“You should see the other guy”, Grace replied to that, sounding very proud of herself. She made the whole group laugh, except for Danny who didn’t look so happy about it.  
“Okay, I'm gonna go get another round. Danny, come for a walk”, Steve said and got up. “Do you need me to pay for it?”, Danny asked suspicious and got up himself. “No, I've got Catherine's Amex”, Steve answered as to where Catherine looked at him surprised. “Oh, nice. Be right back”, Danny replied.

“You got to help me out, Grace. I was just trying to convince the guys we should hit the pool for a little dip”, Kamekona said. “All right, come on now, we got food here, people trying to eat. Don't nobody want to see all that”, Lou said and motioned in Kamekonas direction.  
“Yo, yo, yo, yo. You're just chickening out of the belly flop contest I challenged you to”, Kamekona held against.  
“That sounds fun”, Grace sounded excited. “Hey, hey, hey, don't encourage him”, Chin intervened in a fun way, but still seriously concerned.

Steve and Danny came back with the drinks. “I hope beer is fine”, Danny said and placed a bottle of Longboard in front of her before he gave Grace her drink that looked like a Shirley Temple. “Perfect, thanks”, she smiled up at him. “What did we miss?”, Steve asked and took a sip from his beer. “Kamekona still tries to get everyone to do a dip in the pool and tries to make Grace his partner in crime”, Catherine got him up to speed with a little nod towards the swimming pool behind them. “Can we leave my little girl out of this, please”, Danny commented.

“Isn’t there a law that forbids him to undress wherever he wants?”, Chin asked. “There should be”, Lou nodded in agreement. “Those are my civil rights”, Kamekona insisted. “Freedom of unclothing?”, Roxy asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t think it’s like freedom of speech”, Kono entered the conversation.  
Several conversations started at that point at the table. New dishes, they had ordered before came and everybody started eating.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something”, Danny leaned a little towards her and spoke with a lower voice while the others were talking. Roxy instinctively moved a little closer. “How’s therapy going for you?”, Danny asked. She thought it was nice that he had asked her privately and not for everybody to hear.  
“It’s going pretty well actually. I had that nightmare only two times last week. I’m finally catching up on some sleep”, Roxy told him. “That sounds great. Did it take you long to open up?”, he asked, drawing from his own experience. “Not really, turns out, I quite like talking about myself…in a safe environment”, she added with a grin and made Danny smile.

She couldn’t deny being so close to Danny did something to her. She would just have to lean forward a little more and would be able to kiss him. Just the thought of it made her cheeks blush and she instinctively leaned back a little bit, which kind of ruined the moment, if there even was one.  
“Excuse me”, an elderly man with a heavy German accent appeared behind Roxy and Danny. They turned around in their seats and all the other heads at the table looked at the man as well. “Does anyone of you speak German?”, the man asked. “Sorry, but…”, Steve started, but got interrupted by Roxy.

“Ja, ich”, she said. (Yes, I do). “Oh toll, könnten Sie uns eventuell mit der Karte helfen? Meine Frau und ich verstehen die nicht so gut“, the man said to her. (Could you help us with the menu? My wife and I are having trouble understanding it).  
“Aber natürlich”, Roxy said and got up from her seat. (Of course). She followed the man over to his table where a little white-haired lady was sitting. “Rosi, ich habe wen gefunden”, the man said to his wife. (Rosi, I found someone). “Oh, das ist ja schön. Vielen Dank”, the lady said to her. (Oh, that’s wonderful. Thank you very much).  
Roxy explained the dishes to the couple and helped them decide. They also told her that they’re celebrating their fiftieth anniversary on Hawaii and had come all the way from Hamburg. It took Roxy a little over twenty minutes to come back to her table, but decided to get herself a drink at the bar before she sat back down.

“What did I miss?”, she asked when she sat back down with a strawberry daiquiri in her hand. She looked up to find everybody looking at her. “What?”, she asked. “You speak German?”, Steve asked. “And really well, may I add”, Chin said. “Well, I’m half German, would be a tragic if I didn’t”, Roxy explained with a shrug of her shoulders and took a sip of her drink.  
“Wait, what?”, Danny asked and turned himself a little towards her. “My mom is German”, she explained. “Come on, Roxy. Are you a telegram? Stop talking in short sentences. A little more context would be nice”, Lou said and pulled a face. Roxy took a little look around the table and found everybody looking at her with interest.

“Okay, so my mom is German, my dad’s American. My dad’s in the military and was stationed in Germany when he met my mom. I was born in Munich and when I was seven, we moved to the US. We moved around a lot and had our stop on Hawaii when I was, uh, about sixteen. I finished highschool here and then we moved to Austin, where they still live. After university, I got a job at the DA’s office here on Hawaii and been back here since”, Roxy summarized her life so far. “Nice”, Kamekona commented and nodded.  
“There’s so much we don’t know about you. How come you never told us that?”, Steve wondered. “Well, you never asked”, Roxy shrugged her shoulders. “I bet there’s a lot about you I don’t know”, she countered. “Babe, you have no idea”, Danny said to her. “Oh no”, Catherine shook her head with a smile.

“But even if you asked him, he couldn’t tell you, cause it’s, uh, classified. Operation strawberry field, right?”, Danny said to Steve and winked at him with a cheeky smile. “Strawberry field?”, Roxy asked confused and looked around the group if anyone could help her out, but they were all just rolling their eyes with a knowing smile.  
“Don’t listen to him Roxy, he’s just stupid”, Steve shook his head and took a sip of his beer. “But you really can’t tell me anything, right?”, Roxy sensed as he didn’t keep talking. Steve leaned back in his chair and hissed. “Sorry, but that’s classified”, Steve pulled a face. “Told you”, Danny threw his hands in the air which made everybody laugh at the table.


	7. 4x19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is with Max in his office when Steve calls. Him and Danny are trapped in a collapsed building with a dead man Max needs to identify. When Max drives over to the scene, Roxy comes with him and wants to stay until Steve and Danny get out. She can't just stay away when Danny is in danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“Hey Max”, Roxy greeted him as she entered his office. “What a surprise to see you”, Max said as he looked up. “Have you finished the autopsy of Valerie Brance?”, she asked and took a seat on his couch. “I could have sent you the report via e-mail”, Max stated a bit confused why she had made efforts to collect the report in person. “And let the chance pass to enjoy your bubbly personality in person?”, she asked with a playful smile. Max just looked at her with his typical blank stare. “See, there it is”, she playfully winked at him and got up to walk over to his window.

“So, do you have the report?”, she asked and took a look out on the parking lot. “Yes, here it is”, he pointed at the file on top of a pile on his desk. “Great, thanks”, Roxy said and grabbed it. She opened the file and flinched. “God, Max, did you have to put the pictures up top?”, she pulled a face and put the picture behind the written report.  
Her phone buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out to find a news-alert in her timeline. “Oh god”, she breathed out as she read the headline. “There’s been an explosion on Ohua street”, she said to Max who looked up from his computer monitor. “It looks like Five-0 is involved”, she read further.  
Roxy immediately closed the news article on her phone and dialed Danny’s number. It went straight to voicemail. “Shit”, she hissed and tried it again.  
“I can’t reach Danny”, she said to Max. “I’m sure they are just busy at the scene”, Max tried to calm her down, but he was nervous too, she could feel it.

A ringing sound on his computer announced a video-call from Commander McGarrett. Roxy rushed over to Max’s desk while he accepted the call. At first it was dark on the screen, but they managed to see Steve’s face. “Commander McGarrett, I’m glad to see you’re okay”, Max greeted him. Roxy almost pushed him out of the way to get a better look at the screen. “Steve? What happened? Where’s Danny?”, Roxy fired the questions at him. “He’s right next to me, we’re good so far”, Steve said to her and sounded breathless. “Define good”, she heard Danny next to him. Both of them were covered in dust. “Are you IN the building?”, she asked in disbelief. “What’s left of it, yes”, Steve answered.

“Max listen, we got a victim here, he’s dead. We found medication on him, some pills and we need your help to identify them”, Steve told him.  
“Hold the pills up to the camera”, Max advised Commander McGarrett. Steve held up two pills in his hand and Max made a screenshot. “Just a second, Commander”, Max said and rolled over to the other monitor to make a quick search in his database.

“How are you guys holding up? Are you hurt?”, Roxy asked. She felt so helpless. “Danny took a hit to the stomach, apart from that we’re okay so far. The fire department does anything they can to get us out. Lou and Catherine are up there with them. We have to wait what kind of plan they come up with”, Steve told her and presented her with a reassuring smile. Steve and Danny were trapped in a collapsed building and he was trying to make her feel better.

“You can’t just go to work like everybody else, huh? You guys always need some action”, Roxy joked and forced a smile. “Is this supposed to be funny?”, Danny said and a light smile formed in the corner of his lips. “Yes, I’m sorry, that’s inappropriate”, Roxy’s face got serious again. “No, it was”, Danny assured her, now a real smile forming.  
“Those pills you found on your victim are Warfarin. It is an anticoagulant commonly used to treat patients with heart conditions”, Max told them as he rolled back over. Roxy took a step back. “Well, how common is it, Max? Catherine couldn't I.D. this guy, that's our only lead”, Steve said. “Well, it's the most widely prescribed blood thinner out there. Can you open his shirt?”, Max told him. “Max, what are you looking for?”, Steve asked. Danny started unbuttoning the victims shirt. “Well, his current state of death aside, your victim is young and appears to be in good physical condition, which leads me to suspect that the victim was prescribed this drug post-op, not to treat a chronic heart condition”, Max explained to them.  
“Yeah, Max, good call”, Steve said. He pointed the camera of the phone over to the victims chest. “He's got a surgical scar right here.” “Gall bladder. Maybe kidneys. From the look of the scar, it appears that he went under the knife in the last three months”, Max made quick assumptions from the pictures that appeared on his screen.

“All right, guys, listen, contact all area hospitals. Get a list of patients who have had similar surgeries. Cross-reference them against our vic's description, okay?”, Steve asked both of them. “Right away, Commander”, Max nodded. “We’re on it, Steve”, Roxy said and then the video-call ended. Roxy took a deep breath, at least she knew they were alive.  
“Alright Max, I start calling the hospitals and get the picture of the victim from Catherine to start the cross-reference-pattern”, Roxy said to him and before he could say anything, she was already out the door and on her way up to her office.

 

“Okay, got it”, Roxy almost ran into his office with a stack of files the hospitals had mailed over to her. “Good, I will bring them to the Five-0 team on the scene right away”, Max said and wanted to take the file from her. “You’re going there?”, she asked and pulled her hand with the reports back. “Yes, Lieutenant Kelly has asked me to bring them”, Max clarified and wanted to reach for the stack of files again. “Okay, I’m coming with you”, Roxy said and turned around to the door. “No, you can’t. You have to stay here”, he said. Roxy turned around and came right up to him, stopped just an inch away from his face. “Make me”, she dared him. Max swallowed hard.  
“Take one of my medical examiner jackets, they will let you through”, he said with an intimidated voice. Roxy turned around again and grabbed the dark green jacket from the hangers next to the door and walked out of Max’s office. Max didn’t dare so say anything further and just followed her out to her car.

 

When they arrived at the scene, Roxy almost wouldn’t believe her eyes as she stepped out of her car. Big piles of cement and metal were lying around. You could barely tell that this had been a building once. “Come on, Roxy”, Max put his hand on her back and carefully started pushing her towards the police line. Roxy swallowed hard and blinked away the tears in her eyes. To think that Danny and Steve were underneath it all put a lump in her throat.

With their jackets on, they were let through immediately and Roxy followed Max, who led the way towards Captain Grover, Catherine and Chin.  
“This is a lot worse than I imagined”, Max said as he stepped closer to the remains of the building. The three turned around and saw Max and Roxy coming towards the group. “Hi, how are you doing?”, Roxy greeted all and hugged Catherine, who looked heartbroken. If Roxy’s concerns for Danny were any indication for what Catherine was feeling for Steve, she was surprised Catherine wasn’t a crunched up ball of misery in the corner.  
“You got something, Max?”, Chin asked him. “Surgical records for every gall bladder and kidney operation performed in the last three months”, Max handed over the stack of files to Chin. “Twenty-three patients match our John Doe's description”, he told them.

“Okay, good. I'll run the list through DMV and see if I can put together a photo array”, Catherine said and wanted to get to work. “I don't think that's gonna be necessary”, Chin held her back. “Take a look at this name”, Chin pointed at a name in the first file he had opened. “Marcus Dekker”, Catherine read out loud in disbelief.  
She turned around to make a video-call to Steve’s phone to tell him the news while Roxy used another tablet computer to look up his name in the main databases.  
“So our victim is JC Dekker's brother”, Steve stated and looked just as shocked as Catherine had before. “He's twenty-five years old. He had his gall bladder removed last month, and Warfarin was prescribed to him to treat his post-op clotting issues”, Max explained to Steve. “Marcus just graduated from UCLA Law four months ago. He just moved home and was studying for the bar”, Roxy stepped up to the screen, her tablet in hand. “Guess who bankrolled his education”, Catherine added after a quick look at Roxy’s computer.

“His big brother?”, Danny asked. “That's right. So how did their relationship go from that to this?”, Lou asked. “Unless Dekker didn't put him down here”, Steve said after a second of silence.  
“What are you thinking, Steve?”, Catherine asked what they were all thinking. “Dekker's been working with ATF for months now, right? What if somebody he helped to put away found that out and used it against him?”, Steve questioned. “Right, so Dekker gets a fake tip about a gun deal, he passes it on. They know he's gonna pass it on. So, bomb goes off, few cops get killed, and, uh, Dekker takes the fall”, Danny illustrated Steve’s thinking.  
“And as an added insult, they throw his brother down there to send a message”, Chin closed. “It's a cold way to get revenge”, Lou commented. “And we are complemental”, Steve stated.

 

Chin and Kono had left to question JC Dekker on his brother and the deal he had been going on with the ATF. They gave Max a ride back to his office since he had come with Roxy. “If it’s okay, I would like to stay, just until they’re out”, she said to Lou and Catherine. “I won’t be in your way, I promise. I’ll do whatever you need me to do to help”, Roxy offered, holding on to the tablet in her hand. Lou and Catherine exchanged looks. “Okay, but that might be a while”, Lou said to her. “Doesn’t matter”, Roxy shook her head. “Okay, we gotta find you a place somewhere safe”, Lou said and led her a few feet away from the collapsed building.

Roxy needed to see Danny alive and safe, otherwise she would not be able to focus on anything else.  
She watched Lou and Catherine talk to the head of the fire department, discussing strategies on getting Steve and Danny out. Lou and Catherine looked so concerned that Roxy couldn’t just stay away any longer. She walked over and caught the last part of the conversation.   
“Hank, just tell me one thing. Is this our only option?”, Lou asked the head of the department. “If we do nothing, they'll run out of oxygen”, Hank told them and looked just as concerned.  
“Oh, good. The, uh escape-through-the-vent trick”, Danny huffed, when they had started another video-call to update them on their remaining option.  
“That's, that's the big plan? That's what we're gonna do? That's great”, Danny sounded annoyed and out of hope. “It's our best shot”, Steve said to him.

“Okay, well, what about the part where we're not supposed to touch anything; if we do, the whole thing could cave in on us?”, Danny asked sarcastically. “That's still true, so please be careful”, Lou said into the tablet camera and patted Catherine’s back before he walked over to Hank again. Roxy was standing a step behind Catherine, shooting her a compassionate look. She was barely holding up.  
“Do me a favor. You know that sushi place you like so much on King Street?”, Steve said to her. Roxy took another step back, this sounded like a private conversation and she wanted to give them some space. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman coming closer towards Catherine, but also waiting in a respectful distance.

“Give them a call, make a reservation for tonight, you and me, okay? I'm just gonna have to grab a quick shower first”, Steve said to her. “Will do”, Catherine said and her voice sounded shaky. She took a quick look to her left before turning back to the screen again.  
“Hey, Danny, there's someone here who wants to talk to you”, she said and then took a step back. Catherine motioned to the woman to come closer. “It's okay”, she said to her and made way for her to step in front of the screen.

Catherine came up to Roxy. “Let’s get some updates”, she said to her and led her away from the woman and the tablet. “Who is she?”, Roxy asked and looked back at the woman now talking to Danny. “That’s Amber, Danny’s girlfriend”, Catherine explained to her. Danny’s girlfriend? Roxy felt like someone had punched her on to the chest. Danny had a girlfriend? Of course he had one, they always have one.

Roxy swallowed hard and grabbed one of the water bottles from a table under a tent. For a second she was sad for different reasons than Danny and Steve being trapped under a collapsed building, but she quickly brought herself to her senses. This was not about her and she should keep her head in the game. She wanted to be a help to the team and to be there for Catherine because it looked like she could really need a friend right now.

“I’m sure they will be out very soon”, Roxy said to her. Catherine sat down on a big rock and covered her face with her hands. “I sure hope so, Roxy”, she mumbled behind her fingers and then ran them through her hair. Roxy sat down next to her and took her hand. She squeezed it lightly and gave her a reassuring smile when Catherine looked up. “Thank you for being here”, Catherine said and squeezed back. “Of course”, Roxy nodded and for a moment, they just sat there.

 

Catherine got back to work and together with Roxy, she looked at the blueprints of the building, trying to find a different option for Steve and Danny to get out. Suddenly the ground shook.  
“What the hell was that?”, Lou appeared behind them. Catherine reached for her phone and dialed Steve’s number. “Damn it. I can't get ahold of them”, she grunted and put the phone down. “All nonessential personnel, fall back now! Move, move, move!”, Hank screamed threw a megaphone. “That includes you three”, he pointed at Lou, Roxy and Catherine. “We're not going anywhere”, Lou said to him with strong voice and took the words right out of Roxy’s and Catherine’s mouths.

“Any news on Danny and Steve?”, Chin and Kono were back. “We found a mechanical room where we could go through a ventilator shaft, but they have to make their way over there first”, Lou got them up to speed. “How far is it from their position?”, Kono asked. “Thirty yards”, Lou said in a defeated tone. Both, Kono and Chin didn’t know what to say to that.  
“The crane is ready, sir”, a fireman said to Hank. Everybody followed them over to the ventilator shaft. Roxy was right behind them. They heard another bang that sounded like an explosion. Dust was blown up from the hole.

“Hold the work! Nobody move!”, Hank screamed and put his arms out to get everybody to stop. “What is that?”, Catherine asked, you could hear the fear in her voice. “Give me a light”, Hank said to one of his colleagues. “Hank, you see anything down there? Hank!”, Lou screamed at him.  
Suddenly they heard someone coughing. “We got movement!”, Hank shouted and stepped back. “Bring up the line now! Go! Bring up the line!”, he said to the one operating the crane. Roxy stood in the second row, raising her neck to get a look at the situation. Did they make it?

“Danny, I got you, come on. Come on”, Chin suddenly said and when Roxy stepped closer, she could see Danny being pulled up from the crane. Chin and Kono reached for his arms. “Here you go, here you go”, Chin repeated. “I got you. I got you.”  
“Steve”, Danny mumbled. “You got to get Steve. He's still down there”, Lou said to the workers. “Let's get that line down there. Hurry up!”, Hank said and the worker moved the strap back down. “Let's get that looked at, huh?”, Chin said to Danny as him and Kono wanted to carry him down the pile of rocks. “Danny, thank god”, Roxy came up to them. Her vision was blurry due to the tears that shot to her eyes. She had a little trouble breathing because of the overwhelming feeling of relief to see Danny out and alive in front of her. “Roxy”, he said as he looked up. Her eyes wandered down to his abs where a big stain of blood had formed on his dirty shirt. “I got him, Chin, you guys can go back and help Steve”, she said and took his place next to Danny. She led Danny down the pile of rocks to the waiting paramedics to have his wound looked at.

A police car came just in time with Grace and Danny’s girlfriend Amber as they came around the corner. “Danno!”, Grace came running at him. Roxy let go of Danny and let him walk alone towards his daughter. “I'm okay, monkey”, he said and pulled her in tight with his left arm. Amber came right behind her. “I'm okay”, he said to her and gave her a kiss. Roxy had to look away.  
As she turned around, she saw Steve coming towards her. “Steve”, Roxy said relieved to see him well and alive as well and gave him a hug. “Roxy, good to see you”, he returned the hug and managed to smile. “Excuse me for a second”, he said and walked towards Danny.

“Hey, I want you to meet somebody”, Danny said as he saw his friend coming towards him. “Steve McGarrett, Amber”, Danny introduced him to his girlfriend. “Hi”, Amber said with a smile. “Nice to finally meet you”, he said and then Grace jumped in for a hug. She was also relieved to see her uncle Steve up on earth again. “You too”, she said.  
“Guys, give me one sec with Steve, alright?”, Danny asked them and Amber and Grace took a step back. “Roxy!”, Grace shouted as soon as she had spotted her walking by. Roxy was almost behind the police line, when she turned around. Grace came over and Amber followed her. “Hey Gracie”, Roxy greeted her with a big smile and hugged the little girl. “Where you here when it happened?”, Gracie asked her immediately, her arms still around her. “No, but I came as soon as I heard”, Roxy told her, her arm around Grace’s shoulders. She had never been so clingy towards Roxy, so it surprised her a little bit. But the little girl probably just had the biggest scare of her life when she had heard that her dad was trapped underground, followed by the biggest relief when she saw him up and well. Maybe she was just happy for everyone who wasn’t injured.

“Hi, I’m Roxy”, she finally looked up and stretched her hand out to Danny’s girlfriend. Just because she wasn’t happy with the circumstances, didn’t mean she had to be impolite. Her mother taught her better than that.  
“Hi, Amber”, the woman shook her hand. “Are you with Five-0 as well?”, Amber asked her. “Oh, no, I’m just a colleague and a friend”, she simply said. She guessed she could be considered both by the Five-0 team by now.

An awkward silence started to form as no one said anything beyond that. It was Danny who broke the silence as he came up to the three. “Hey, I need this stitched up first, but then we’re good to go”, he said as he arrived next to Amber. “You do that. And I’ll head back to the office”, Roxy said and Grace finally let go of her. “Glad to see you’re okay…well, apart from that”, Roxy hugged him and as she pulled back pointed towards his wound.

“Yeah, well. Thanks for coming down, I appreciate the help”, he said and thanked her with a smile. “Bye Gracie, maybe I see you when I walk Poker again”, she said to the little girl and gave her short hug again. “It was nice meeting you, Amber”, she shook the woman’s hand again and forced a smile. “You too”, Amber returned the smile. Roxy opened the mouth so say something, but then she realized everything was said and closed her mouth again. She put on a smile instead and then turned around to walk to her car.


	8. 4x22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy starts her day at her weekly therapy session to overcome her PTSD from the hostage situation. But her day takes a shocking turn as they need her help upstairs at the Five-0 offices. Grover's daughter has been kidnapped and they need every help they can get...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the chapter title, it's the last episode of season 4 but not the last chapter of my story. I extended the last scene of the episode with Grover on the golf court, so I made it a little extra chapter.  
> But this is basically it for Roxy in season 4. I'm halfway through season 5 already and hope that I can post it until the middle or near end of July.
> 
> Hope to see you all in the new season! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“Have you come to a decision about what we talked about last week, Roxy?”, Doctor Langley, her therapist, asked her. She was sitting on the couch across from Roxy, who was at her weekly session. For the last two weeks, the main topic had been Danny.

“I gave it a lot of thought, like you suggested and I have come to a decision”, Roxy told her and crossed her legs. “And what is that, Roxy?”, Doctor Langley asked. “Like you told me, I needed to figure out how I stand to Danny now that I know he has a girlfriend. So, I decided that I rather have him in my life as a friend, and just a friend, than not at all”, Roxy told her therapist. “And you’re okay with that?”, the doctor asked with a calm voice. Roxy exhaled loudly and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. “Not yet, but I’m getting there”, Roxy finally said.

“And have you kept your distance as I’d advised you to?”, Doctor Langley asked. “I try my best. We’re working in the same building, so it’s hard to not see him at all, but I have only spoken to him twice this week and it was nothing more than a Hello every time”, Roxy told her and sounded proud. “Considering it’s only Wednesday morning, it’s not that impressive”, Langley said. Way to go Doc, Roxy thought to herself and had to push down an eyeroll.

“Have you made any plans for your birthday today?”, her therapist asked her. “Not really, no. Maybe I’ll go out for a beer with Max and Sabrina after work. I thought about asking Five-0 if they want to join, I don’t know”, Roxy shrugged her shoulders. Doctor Langley nodded slowly, taking notes. “What?”, Roxy asked suspicious. “Nothing”, she said in a neutral tone and looked up. “Any other plans this week?”, the doctor asked. “No, not this week, but Captain Grover wants to teach me some golf, so we meet up next week when I’ve got a few days off”, Roxy told her. “Golf?”, Doctor Langley asked surprised. “Yes, I thought I’d give it a try. Lou always speaks so highly of it. And he just won me over, I guess”, Roxy shrugged her shoulders again.

“Sounds good. Our time is over for today. I will see you next week”, Doctor Langley ended the session. Roxy gave her a little nod and grabbed her purse. “See you next week”, she said to her therapist and walked to the door. “Oh, and Roxy”, Doctor Langley held her back and Roxy turned around at the door. “Happy Birthday”, she said and presented Roxy with another smile. “Thank you”, Roxy thanked her and left.

 

The phone on Roxy’s desk started ringing. She picked up without looking. “Roxanne Wade, DA’s office”, she said and flipped through the pages of the report in front of her. “Roxy? Hey, this is Kono”, the person on the other end of the line said. Roxy’s head shot up. The last and only time someone from the Five-0 task force had called her at work was when they needed her researching skills for a case. “Kono, hi. What’s up?”, Roxy asked surprised. “Steve asked me to call you, we need your help”, Kono said and sounded distressed. “What happened?”, Roxy asked alarmed and sat up straight in her chair. “It’s about Grover’s daughter. She’s been kidnapped”, Kono told her. “I’ll be right up”, Roxy hastily said and hung up.

She basically ran upstairs and found Kono at the computer desk in the middle of the office. Kono needed her to assist her on finding everything they could on an agent Novak from the Pentagon, who wanted Five-0 to transport and secure a million dollars. Lou’s daughter Samantha had been kidnapped by a guy called Ian Wright, a hacker Lou and Steve had to deal with a few months ago.  
When Steve, Danny, Chin and Lou came back to the Five-0 headquarters, Roxy had finished her research just.

“Roxy, thanks for helping out”, Steve said as he came through the door and gave her a little hug. “Of course”, she said and her eyes found Lou as Steve took a step back after the hug. “Lou, I’m so sorry”, she said as she hugged the captain of the SWAT-team. “Thanks Roxy”, he said and his voice was shaky. “I need to make a call, I’ll be right back”, Steve said and disappeared in his office.

Roxy’s eyes fell on Danny when Lou took a step to the side and walked over to the computer table. “Hi”, Roxy said to Danny and then quickly turned around too. Three out of three days, Doctor Langley would have a good laugh about this. But there were more important things Roxy needed to think about right now.  
“Here we go. This is every traffic cam in the area that we found Novak's van”, she said as she stepped up to the table. “All right, let's rewind them”, Chin said and Roxy started typing on the big touch screen. “Novak had to have moved that pallet of money into another truck, let's see if we can find it”, Chin thought out loud. Just in time as the tapes started rolling, Steve came back out of his office.

“All right, I just spoke to Novak's supervisor at the Pentagon. He hasn't checked in since he landed on the island”, Steve told them.  
“He's too busy stealing all that cash”, Danny stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I had his bank accounts frozen and his family's under watch”, Steve told the team.  
“So, how does a lone DoD bureaucrat from the mainland physically move a hundred million dollars?”, Chin asked and looked at the group. “He had to have help”, Lou said.  
“Sorry, Commander. He said you were expecting him”, a guard from downstairs was walking into the office, behind him a young man. When the guard stepped aside, Roxy recognized Ian Wright from a picture Kono had shown her earlier. Everybody pulled out their guns and Roxy took a step back, hiding behind Danny.

“You son of a bitch, come here”, Lou charged at the young man and grabbed him right be the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the next wall. “Where the hell is my daughter?”, he growled at his face. “Are you asking me if she's alive, or where she is? Because you know I'm not gonna tell you that”, Ian said to him with a smug smile.   
“Hey, hey, hey. Samantha's alive, Lou. She's the only leverage he's got”, Steve stepped in and pushed Lou a bit away from Ian. “That's why you're the boss”, Ian said, turning to Steve. McGarrett wiped that smug smile off Ian’s face with a hard hit to his stomach. Ian squirmed with pain and fell down to the floor.

“Get up”, Steve shot at him, showing no signs of pity. “You still got it”, Ian mumbled. “What are you doing here?”, Steve asked him as he got up. “You guys like the Beatles? I do. My dad turned me on to them. Kind of primitive for my generation, but they got some good tunes”, Ian started reminicing. Roxy was just as confused as all the other members of Five-0 and Lou as she stood there, watching the situation from a distance.

“What's that got to do with anything?”, Steve asked the question they were all thinking. “John, Paul, George, Ringo. Arguably the best rock band in rock and roll history. Kind of like you guys, right? You're like, the best cops in the world of Five-O. But with the Beatles, there was this guy, the power behind the throne, Brian Epstein, who, by all accounts, was the fifth Beatle. That's who I am today. I'm your Brian Epstein”, Ian said and looked so confident that it made Roxy almost physically sick.  
“You better start making sense, or I'm putting a hole in you”, Lou stepped up to Ian again, pressing him against the wall and holding a gun to his throat. Roxy took another step back.

“All right, I know where my money is”, Ian finally revealed why he came to the headquarters of Five-0. “Where is it?”, Steve asked. Lou finally backed away and Roxy could relax a little bit now that she would possibly not witness a murder right in front of her eyes.  
“The Makuakane Family has it”, Ian told them. “How do you know that?”, Danny asked. “Well, when I realized Novak used you as a diversion, I ran his name in a key search, got back a series of encrypted e-mail exchanges between him and members of the Makuakane Family”, Ian shared his information.

“Who are these guys?”, Lou asked. “Local Samoan cartel run by Inoke Makuakane. Heavy in the ice trade. Everyone in his crew gets his wings in California, which is the equivalent of SEAL training for gangbangers”, Chin explained.  
“That's got to be how Novak's getting himself and the money off the island, using their smuggling infrastructure”, Steve concluded.

“Yeah, the problem is, these guys have been on the radar for years, and no one's been able to touch them”, Kono mentioned. “Which is why I suggest you use all the collective brain power in this room to figure it out”, Ian said and looked at everybody. “Because the clock is ticking.” Ian put Grovers hand off his chest and turned to leave.  
“Oh, and by the way, I already jammed all the surveillance cameras in the area, so if you try to follow me some other way, you'll never find your daughter”, Ian said at the door and left with that smug smile on his face.

As soon as the door closed again, Roxy let out the air she didn’t know she was holding in. That was intense, you could cut the air with a knife right now. Roxy wanted to ask what their plan was, but she didn’t dare to speak up.  
“What is our plan, boss?”, Kono turned to Steve, but he didn’t have an answer. Roxy walked up to the computer table again, now standing right next to Danny, but she couldn’t let her mind be occupied with that at the moment.

“Inoke Makuakane, I heard that name before. We had a case involving him a few years back. I was new at the office and it was topic number one for several months”, Roxy started recollecting her memory out loud. “Did you find anything on him we could use?”, Steve asked her. “No, we hit dead ends in every direction. This guy knows how to cover his tracks and as Chin said, they’re highly trained”, she told him and everyone in the room. Roxy stared chewing on her lower lip as she tried really hard to find something she could help Five-0 with. “I guess just walking in there and getting the money back is not on the table?”, Danny entered the conversation. “Not at all”, Roxy turned to him. “Here, let me show you why”, she said and walked around Danny to stand right in front of the keyboard of the computer to put up some pictures to show them what she meant.

Steve and Lou walked up to the table and took their place left and right of her, now looking at the big screen in front of them, as Roxy put up the images.  
“This is from the latest satellite pass over the Makuakane 'ohana compound. There are ten-foot walls around the entire perimeter, armed guards, CCTV, it's a fortress”, Roxy said as she looked up.  
“All right, do we know how many people are in there?”, Danny asked. “Several families, at least”, Roxy figured. “That's a lot of collateral”, Steve stated. “Well, how do we get in there?”, Lou asked her. “Not without making a lot of noise, we don't”, Kono said and looked at Lou just as concerned as he was.

“You can't get a warrant without probable cause”, Roxy mentioned. “Besides, it would expose the kidnapping and put Samantha in a bad spot”, Danny added to her thought.  
“Yeah. I've had run-ins with this family before and if we go in hot, it's gonna get bloody”, Chin stated. “I get it, it's risky”, Lou sounded defeated. “Look none of you have to do this”, Lou said and looked up. “Let me talk to my boss, maybe I can find a way to get you that warrant”, Roxy turned to him, but Lou stopped her right away. “It's not your problem, it's my problem, it's my daughter”, Lou said. “Lou, come on”, Roxy said with a low voice, a lump forming in her throat when she looked into his sad, hopeless eyes. “I don't have any expectations of anybody here. And if I have to, I'll just go in there alone”, Lou declared.

“No, are you kidding me? He loves this stuff”, Danny was the first one to speak and nodded towards Steve. “He lives for it”, he said and actually managed to sound annoyed. “The only way we do this is together”, Steve said to Lou.

 

Roxy stayed back in the Five-0 headquarters with the computer in case they needed her assistance. About two hours later, she got a call from Steve. “A few minutes ago, Samantha just walked into an HPD precinct, Ian Wright is dead”, he told her. “What? How did you manage to do that?”, she asked and got off the chair. “It wasn’t us, we have no idea, why he’s dead. Listen Roxy, Duke is bringing Samantha over right now. Could you wait for them? We’re on our way back”, Steve asked of her. “Sure, sure, I’ll be here”, she nodded although he couldn’t see it and then hung up.

No ten minutes later, Duke, the head of HPD, walked in with a black, young girl. “Samantha? Hi, I’m Roxy, I work with your father”, she told her. At least today she was, but this was not the right moment for details.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”, she asked her, but the girl was too shaken up to speak, so she just shook her head. “We already had her check out at the station. So far, she’s fine”, Duke told her and Roxy nodded. “Do you want something to drink? A water maybe?”, Roxy asked her. She really felt the need to take care of her. She knew, Samantha was sixteen years old, but right now she looked like she was only about five, with her swollen eyes from crying, her pulled-up shoulders and shaking hands.  
Samantha shook her head again. “Okay, then we’ll just wait for you dad. He will be here any second now, okay?”, Roxy spoke in a calm, reassuring voice like she had heard it from Doctor Langley when she first started seeing her. It had always calmed her down and somehow made her feel safe.

Only a few minutes after, Lou was walking through the door, finally being able to take his little daughter into his arms again. The girl started crying as she ran up to him. Roxy had tears in her eyes herself.  
“You're all right. You're all right now. I told you Daddy always keeps his promises”, Lou said to his daughter while he held her in his arms. The others were coming in right behind them, also very relieved to see Samantha alive and well back into her daddy’s arms.

“All right, look now. I need you to be a big girl. Tell me now, what happened to Ian?”, Lou asked his daughter. “A man shot him”, she answered with a shaky voice. Roxy came a few steps closer and stood next to Danny again. Him and Steve exchanged looks at the little girl’s words.   
“It's all right. All right, baby. What man?”, Lou asked. “I don't know”, Samantha shook her head. She said that someone was knocking at the door and when Ian opened it, he just shot him. The man, with half his face burnt off, had then walked over to the cage Ian was keeping her in and freed her.

“Did he say anything to you?”, Steve asked. “He wanted me to give you a message. He said that you and he need to have a talk”, Samantha told him.  
“He's coming after you”, Chin mumbled. “Then let him”, Steve said and you could hear that he was pissed. A phone rang and Lou reached into his pocket. “This is Grover”, he said as he picked up. Everybody was silent as he listened to the caller.  
“Yes, sir, Governor. Right away”, Lou said with a serious face and hung up again. “I'm, uh, being called to the principal's office”, he said and looked up. “All right. I'm going with you”, Steve said, ready to leave. “I can't let you do that. This is on me”, Grover held him back.

“Well, listen, whatever happens in there…listen, man, I just want to say thank you for having my back”, Lou said and stretched out his hand to McGarrett. Steve took it and shook the Captains hand.  
“All of you”, Lou added and nodded at everyone, including Roxy. He fought with the tears rushing to his eyes as he put his arm around his little girl again. “All right, little mama, let's go”, he said and then they left the office.

Roxy felt a tear falling down on her cheek and quickly wiped it away as the team turned around, but Danny saw it. “Are you okay?”, he asked with a light smile. “Ah, yes, it’s just, uh, very emotional today”, she explained to him while she tried to wipe her eyes dry without ruining her mascara. “Tell me about it”, he huffed and put his hands on his hips. Roxy took a deep breath to fight the tears that kept coming to her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Only now she realized how shaken up she was about Lou’s situation and what had actually happened today. Lou could have lost his little girl. Roxy felt overwhelmed by the relief and fear that had just crept up on her.

Danny seemed to notice the emotional rollercoaster that was going on inside her because he stepped up and just took her into his arms. “It’s over, she’s safe now”, he mumbled at her ear and patted her back, which sent her on a whole other emotional rollercoaster. This hug destroyed the two weeks work she had done with Doctor Langley on the whole Danny problem.  
He’s just a friend, he’s just a friend, Roxy ran the thought over and over in her head.

“I know”, she mumbled and was the first one to break the hug. Kono talked to Duke a few feet away about Samantha and how she could have just walked into the HPD precinct while Steve and Chin seemed to be in a very serious talk about this guy that had freed Lou’s daughter.  
“I better get back to my office, explaining where I’ve been all day”, she said to Danny while she put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, pulling her shoulders up a bit. “I’m sure if you ask Steve, he’ll write you an excuse note”, Danny joked. “I might actually need that. Maybe he could sign a few blanks. Those things always come in handy”, Roxy said and actually managed to get a half-smile from Danny. Considering the situation, this was a success.

“Okay, I’ll go now”, she announced a little awkwardly, turned around and left the Five-0 offices. Since it was already six PM, she just grabbed her bag and went home. On her way, she stopped at the store and bought some groceries, including a little cupcake. When Max tried to call her, probably about having a drink tonight, she ignored his call. She wasn’t really in a party mood tonight.

Back in her house, she opened a bottle of beer, put a little birthday candle on the cupcake and sat down on her couch. She lit the candle and held the cupcake up to her face. “Happy Birthday to me”, she mumbled and blew out the candle.


	9. 4x22 extended ending scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou keeps his promise and takes Roxy golfing. The Five-0 team pays them a visit on the court to offer Grover a spot on their team. They also find out that it's Roxy's birthday, the big 3-0...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story. I really hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it.  
> As I said before, I'm in the middle of season 5 and I can't wait to show you what's next for Roxy. 
> 
> I hope I see you there again! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All scenes and dialog that happened in the real episode of Hawaii Five-0 are owned by the writers and studios of Hawaii Five-0!

“And you’re really sure you want to do this?”, Roxy asked Lou as he stopped the golf cart at the first hole on the golf course. “I promised you I’ll teach you some golf and I’m a man of my word”, he said as he got out in his all green golf outfit.

To Roxy’s surprise, Lou had showed up at her door this morning to give her some golf lessons like they had planned a few weeks ago. “We’ve gone over this in the car, it’s okay”, Lou explained her again, but Roxy still wasn’t convinced. “Don’t you have better things to do?”, Roxy asked and pulled her golf bag off the cart. God, those clubs were heavy.  
“Now that I’m unemployed, I actually don’t”, he told her and took out a cigar, lighting it in his mouth. “I don’t know if I should take that as an insult”, Roxy joked and took out a golf club. “That’s the wrong one”, Lou simply said and took a few puffs.

“How about that one?”, she asked and grabbed another one. “Nope”, he said again. “Okay, why don’t you choose one for me then?”, she asked and started to get a little frustrated without even making her first swing or hit or however you called that.  
Little did she know this was just the beginning of her frustration. Golf was surely not the sport for her and she didn’t need eighteen holes to figure that out.

“Swing through, I said. Swing, not throw”, he said to her as she came back from collection her golf club. “Ha-ha, very funny”, she grunted. Lou couldn’t hide a smile when he saw how mad Roxy was.

“Hey”, they heard behind them. When they turned around, they saw Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono coming up the little hill. “Way to rock those lime green shorts”, Kono mocked Lou as she saw him in his golfing outfit. “You guys playing through or you just, uh, fashion patrolling?”, Lou replied. “Oh, that's crazy, man. You really look like you should be on a can of corn”, Danny joined in.

“Hey, you got a sec? Or are we interrupting some serious golf training?”, Steve asked and looked between Lou and Roxy. “Oh, please do”, Roxy pleaded and rested her weight on the golf club, happy to take a break.  
“Hey, how's Samantha doing?”, Kono asked. “Well, she's up and down, you know. She took some time off from school. We're keeping her close. She needs to be with her family right now”, Lou told them what he had told Roxy earlier on their way to the golf course.

“How's forced retirement?”, Danny asked. “Well, the governor said that my actions were a gross abuse of power by a sworn officer of the law and my misuse of HPD resources was unprecedented”, Lou repeated what the governor had said to him last week when he had called him into his office.  
“So basically nothing I wouldn't have done under the same circumstances”, Steve responded. “You did what you had to do to get your daughter back and that's that”, Danny said. “Damn right. That's what I told the governor”, Lou stated.

“All right, so what's next? Besides giving golfing lessons”, Chin asked and nodded at Roxy. “Well, I'm gonna smoke this cigar and, uh, I don't know. This girl right here is a hopeless disaster when it comes to golf”, Lou said and pointed behind him. “Hey!”, Roxy spoke up indignantly.   
“Maybe I'll play another 18”, Lou shrugged his shoulders, then went silent. He took a big breath. “Look, man, I love golf, but every day? I'm a cop. I've been a cop for the last thirty years. I don't know how to do nothing else”, he said resignedly.

“Well, that's good 'cause you don't need to”, Steve said and reached into his back pocket. “What are you talking about? Oh, come on”, Lou said as he saw what Steve held in his hand. Roxy came the two steps closer she was standing behind Lou to see what he was talking about.  
Steve held a badge of Five-0 in his hand. Roxy inhaled surprised and looked up at Lou to see his reaction. “We want you to join Five-0”, Steve said solemnly.  
“Wow, man, I really appreciate that. I mean it from the bottom of my heart, but let's be real. I'm a disgraced cop. I've been fired. Nobody's gonna let me wear a badge again”, Lou said to him.

“That won't be an obstacle, trust me”, Chin mentioned. “Just say yes. He's not gonna take no for an answer”, Danny added. “It's not a handout, Lou. We need you”, Steve said and handed the badge over to him. Lou took a look back at Roxy as if he wanted to ask her if they were for real. Roxy presented him with a big smile.  
“Well, I suppose if you insist”, he said and put the badge on his belt. “How's that look? Good?”, Lou put the cigar back in his mouth and struck a pose. “Like it was meant to be”, Roxy said with a big smile.

“Looks like it found a good home”, Steve said. “Welcome to the family”, Kono was the first one to congratulate Grover on his new job. Everybody followed afterwards.  
“I don't know what to say, man”, Lou said and looked like he didn’t believe it quite yet. “Hope you like getting shot at, buddy”, Danny commented when it was his turn.  
“How about we celebrate this with some beers? I’m buying”, Roxy offered and everybody agreed. “What? Right now? We’ve got six more holes to go”, Grover intervened. “Come on, Lou, I’m not getting the hang of it anyway, let’s not waste our time any longer. You yourself said I was a, I quote, hopeless disaster”, Roxy made quotations marks in the air with her fingers. “Also she’s buying, let’s not talk her out of it”, Steve intervened as well. “Your unbelievable, Steven”, Danny shook his head. “What?”, Steve asked. “Let me call Max and Jerry and see if they have time”, Chin offered and pulled out his phone.

“Looks like you will not be having time for more golfing lessons. What a shame”, Roxy said with fake pity in her voice and patted Lou’s back. “Don’t try to chicken out. I said I’ll teach you and I will. With a little training, everybody can golf”, Lou said to her. “I think just before she proved that she really can’t”, Danny said. They must have seen her throwing her golf club instead of hitting the golf ball.

“Hey, Max said something about finally getting Roxy to celebrate her birthday”, Chin came back a minute later. “Woah, today’s your birthday?”, Steve asked. “Well, actually is was last week”, she clarified and gave a little side look to Lou, but he noticed. “That day was your birthday?”, Lou asked surprised as he understood what she meant.  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. Those come every year, right? We had more important things on our hands that day”, Roxy said and presented Lou with a reassuring smile. “Hey, I wanted to say thank you again for your help, Roxy”, Lou thanked her. “Any time, big guy”, Roxy hugged him.

“I know you should never ask a lady for her age, but which birthday are we talking about?”, Lou asked as he came out of the hug. Roxy sighed. “The thirtieth”, she answered and pulled a face. “Oh, the big 3-0. Welcome to the grown-ups, sister”, Lou said and put an arm around her. “Forget about your round, all your drinks are on me tonight”, he said and started walking her to their golf cart.

“Guys, you heard? Lou’s paying tonight”, Steve said and followed them with a confident smile. “I don’t think that’s what he meant”, Chin followed them. Danny and Kono joined in.  
“Is it YOUR birthday, big guy? I don’t think so”, Lou said over his shoulder and kept on walking. “You can have one of my drinks”, Roxy sort of loudly whispered to Steve, for everyone to hear. “Don’t, don’t do that, Roxy. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s a grown man, he owns money, he can pay for his own drinks. He should, at least, once in his life”, Danny ranted on behind them.

“Hey, hey, as Lou said, I’m one of the grown-ups now and also it’s MY birthday we’re talking about. Therefore, the first round is on me and the rest of the night, Steve can take care of us”, Roxy winked at him and got into the golf cart. “Now that’s what I’m talking about”, Lou grinned with the cigar in the corner of his mouth and got in on the other side.  
“Wait, hey, aren’t we discussing this?”, Steve asked, with his hands on his hips. “No, buddy, it’s settled. The birthday girl said so”, Danny patted his partners shoulder and got up on the backseat of the cart. “Sounds good to me, boss”, Kono said with a shrug of her shoulders and Chin and she squeezed themselves next to Danny on the bench. The next moment Lou started the cart and Danny presented Steve with a cheeky grin as they drove off.


End file.
